Beauty and the Beast FF7 Style
by serindarkwolf19
Summary: This is a different Beauty and the Beast story. This is about how a bartender's daughter and a ruthless, heartless prince met and fell in love.TifaRufus pairing. Completed
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except the ones which you've never heard of.

Chapter 1.  
  
It was a glorious morning in the town of Kalm. Everyone was getting up and beginning on their chores. The baker and his wife were making pasteries. The inn keeper was trying to get travelers to come into his warm inn. Everyone was completely happy. From Kalm's famous bar, The 7th Heaven a very lovely woman of 21 years old stepped out and smelled the fresh air. She wore a black skirt that fell to her knees and a white sleeveless top. Her long brown hair fell to her waist and was pulled back into a fishtail. Her eyes were cherry brown color. And her name was Tifa Lockhart.  
  
As she walked towards the book shop that was around the corner from The 7th Heaven, several people were whispering about her and her father. They were the oddest people living in Kalm. Her father was the bartender and sort of an inventor. He was trying to make the perfect drink that could stop death from coming. He was trying to make it taste good too. But the problem was, he just couldn't figuare it out. So several people called him the odd ball.  
  
Tifa was called odd too because she loved to read so much. Normal women wouldn't read as much as she did. She could read almost any book within three days. She was very gifted in bartending and she was very kind hearted. But she was also the most loveliest girl in town. Everyone admitted that. Her best friend, Cloud Strife, always told everyone that he would marry her someday. But Tifa always refused his proposal. She liked him not loved him. People always wondered why she did. They didn't understand why she only liked him. Her reason was Cloud was so pigheaded and sort of stuck up. He was abit actually but no one really saw it but Tifa. He was abit vain in himself too. He always had to have his hair spiked up. He hated to have flat hair. And his favorite color was purple. It sometimes drove Tifa nuts when he would always wear his purple uniform. Although Tifa did admit, Cloud was a good looking guy. But his mind was like a balloon. Full of air. People told him things and the air would just blow right out his ear. And that annoyed Tifa. Several girls in Kalm thought he was Mr. Terrific but Tifa would roll her eyes and say "Whatever".  
  
Tifa had just entered the bookshop and smiled at Elmyra the book-keeper. "Hello, Tifa. Done already?" She asked. Tifa nodded. "Yup. Got any new books?" She asked placing the book onto the table. Elmyra laughed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Tifa. But it'll take abit longer for me to order new books. And you've read almost every single book in my shop." She said. Tifa smiled brightly and started looking through the shelves. "That's alright. I'll take........this one!" She said grabbing a red covered book. Elmyra took the book and looked at it. "This one? But you must have read this one at least a dozen times." She said. Tifa smiled brightly. "But it's my favorite! Enchanted castle, talking funiture, singing candlesticks and a heartless beast who falls in love with a Beauty and his heart of stone is melted. I just love it!" She said twirling in a circle. Elmyra laughed. "You know, Tifa. If you love this book that much, you can keep it." She said. Tifa was surprised. "But, Elmyra! I can't keep it. What if someone else wants to read it?" She asked. Elmyra shook her head still smiling. "Tifa, your pretty much my only customer. No one wants a book that has no pictures. They like seeing what is happening by pictures and not their imagination. Plus I've had that book over thirteen years. No one's ever touched it untel you moved here from Nibelheim." She said pushing the book closer to Tifa. Tifa smiled. "Oh thank you so much, Elmyra." She said leaving the book store. She was feeling so happy. She left the store beginning to read it while she walked.  
  
People were giving her disapproving looks. "I can't believe that girl. Some day she'll walk right into an open sewer or something." One old lady said. They watched as Tifa was walking straight towards a sewer without a top. They gasped as she got closer. "Oh no! Tifa, dear!" One called. Tifa stopped only a foot away and looked over her book at the old women. "Oh! Good morning, Mrs. Wallace and Mrs. Strife." She said. Mrs. Strife, who was Cloud's mother, pointed. "Watch out for that sewer. You really shouldn't read while your walking. You 'll get hurt." She said. Tifa glanced around her book and smiled. "Thank you for your concern, Mrs. Strife. But I knew about that. You see if I hold the book out like this....." She held her book out about a foot away from her face. "I can see where I'm going. I would have stopped before stepping into that. Thanks anyway." She said waving. Mrs. Strife nodded. She was about to turn back to Mrs. Wallace but stopped. "Oh and Tifa?" She asked. Tifa lowered her book again. "Yes?" She asked. Mrs. Strife smiled. "Did Cloud ask you that question yet?" She asked. Tifa sighed and nodded. "Yes. It was the fiftith time. I already told him. I will not marry Cloud. He's my best friend, yes. But I don't love him like that. Please understand that, Mrs. Strife." She said. Mrs. Strife nodded. "I understand, dear. I know how you feel. His father was the same way. It was the same with me. He wouldn't stop asking me untel I finally got tired of it and said yes. Then bam! We're married, had Cloud and now he wants to marry you. Funny isn't it?" She asked. Tifa forced a laugh. "Yeah. It is." She said and turned away. She rolled her eyes and started towards her father's bar. "Very funny." She muttered. She opened her book again and started to walk away.  
  
She was just about to walk up the stairs when suddenly her book was snatched from her hands. She jumped abit and turned around. "Good morning, Tifa." Cloud said smiling. Tifa smiled faintly. "Good morning, Cloud. Can I please have my book back?" She asked making a grab for it. But Cloud danced away on his heels opening it and started to flip through it. "How can you read this, Tifa? It's got no pictures." he said. Tifa snatched it away. "I read it by a way that you can't." She said. Cloud looked confused. Tifa sighed. "I use my imagination, Cloud." She said. Cloud rolled his eyes. "Oh that how mumbo jumbo use your imagination thing again, huh? You really need to get your pretty little nose out of that thing and pay attention to reality. Something like.....me." He said proudly. Tifa sighed and punched his shoulder. He winced and rubbed his shoulder. "Shut up, Cloud. Your the reason why I don't pay attention." Tifa said. Cloud tilted his head. "Uh......." He wondered out loud. Tifa rolled her eyes. "Never mind, Cloud. I've got to get home to my father. He needs my help in the bar today." She said.

There was some laughing. Cloud's friend, Zack Flare, stepped up. "Ha, ha, ha. That crazy old loony brains needs all the help he can get." He said twirling his finger around his head. Cloud burst out with laughter with him. Tifa scowled. "Don't talk about my father that way! He's a genius, Zack!" She said sharply. The two leaned on each other laughing. Tifa growled and stomped her foot. She stomped up the stairs. Cloud looked up with surprise. "Tifa! Wait! Wait, Tifa!" He called after her but she didn't stop. She was so angry at her friend for laughing at her father like that.  
  
She hurried into the bar and found her father mixing things again. He was trying to concentrate on what to put in his concoction. "Hello, daddy." Tifa said. Mr. Lockhart jumped and poured too much of the liquid he was using. "Tifa! Don't scare me like that." He said. Tifa winced abit. "I'm sorry." She said shamefully. Mr. Lockhart just smiled faintly at her. "It's alright. I know you didn't mean to. I really think I'm on a brink to this elixer." He said. Tifa nodded. "I know." She said sitting at one of the stools. "So did you have a good time at the bookstore today?" Mr. Lockhart asked. Tifa nodded. "Elmyra gave me the Beauty book." She said. She then looked distant. "Father, do you think I'm odd?" She asked. Mr. Lockhart looked up. "My daughter? Odd? Who would say something like that?" He asked using tongs to pull out the small vile that fell into his small pot. Tifa shrugged. "Everyone's been saying it. It's because I read too much. But I can't help it." She said. Mr. Lockhart nodded. "It's okay to read alot. It just helps build your imagination." He said.

He noticed that Tifa had a sad look in her eyes. "Honey, what's wrong?" he asked. Tifa sighed and shook her head. "Nothing, daddy. I just feel abit lonely. That's all." She said. Mr. Lockhart tilted his head. "Lonely? But what about Cloud? You two get along pretty well. How can you be lonely?" He asked. Tifa rolled her eyes. "Yeah. But Cloud is naive. He doesn't use his brain and he's constantly flirtting with me. He's not the one for me." She said. Mr. Lockhart smiled abit. "It's alright, Tifa. Once I get this stupid thing down, that's actually an if, we'll be rich and we'll get out of here." He said. He looked saddly at his concotion. "But that's a really big if." He said. Tifa looked at his potion he was making. "Don't worry, Daddy. You'll get it." She said. Mr. Lockhart sighed. "I really hope so." He said. He grabbed a spoon and took a spoonful. "Cheers." he said and stuck it into his mouth. He waited for a second and then his eyes went wide. Tifa stared. "What is it, daddy?" She asked. Mr. Lockhart took another spoonful. "Try this, Tifa. What do you think?" He asked.

Tifa did. Her eyes lit up as she felt refreshed. It was delicious. She smiled. "Daddy! You did it! I feel like new!" She said. Mr. Lockhart looked over the stuff he used. "It must have been when you startled me. I dropped this stuff in it and it's turned into a success!" He said. Tifa laughed with happiness. She went around the counter and hugged her father. "You can attend the convention tomorrow then. Sell your potions in the city!" She said happily. Mr. Lockhart nodded. "I will go to the city and make a fortune. What would you like me to bring back for you?" He asked. Tifa smiled abit more. "Books. Any books you can." She said. Mr. Lockhart nodded with a grin. They hugged tightly.

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to those few that reviewed. I did get the idea from the Beauty and the Beast movie. There are several differences though. Really there is.

Chapter 2.  
  
Around noon, Mr. Lockhart was ready to leave. Tifa was watching him go on their stallion chocobo, Boco. He had a box tied behind him full of his potions he had poured into small viles. Tifa was waving to her father. "Goodbye, daddy! Good luck!" She called after him. Mr. Lockhart waved back. "Take care of yourself while I'm gone, Tifa!" He called to her. He rode off towards Midgar City.  
  
It took him all day to get there. He was just arriving in the city abit after dusk. He entered through the Sector 4 slums. He was riding through trying to find an inn or something. Boco started to get abit nervous. He was not liking the area at all. Mr. Lockhart was looking at the map trying to figuare out where to go in the morning. Suddenly Boco halted with fear. Mr. Lockhart looked at him. "Boco, what's wrong?" He asked. He tried to kick Boco forward but suddenly there was laughing. Mr. Lockhart looked around.

There were theives all around him. They were enclosing on him like a pack of wolves. "Lookie, lookie. We've got a new victem." The leader said. Mr. Lockhart looked around fearfully. He turned Boco. The theives then ran forward and started to attack. Boco let out a fearful wharp and slashed one of the theives' shoulders. Then he began running. The theives chased after them. Mr. Lockhart was holding on tight as Boco ran. He looked back only once. When he looked back forward, he gasped. A pipe hit him hard in the head. He cried out in pain and fell right off of Boco who found a gate way to outside the city. He ran off into the darkness.  
  
Mr. Lockhart moaned with pain and sat up. Blood dripped down from his eyebrow. He winced and stood. He could hear the theives coming. He quickly ran down a path and hid behind a pile of rubble. He could see the theives running by. They were yelling with anger. "I'll kill that guy if we catch him. He couldn't have gone far. Find him and kill him!" The leader yelled. Mr. Lockhart's heart was pounding against his chest with fear. He started to creep away. It was all quiet when suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder. He retalitated by swinging his arm back and hitting a theif in the face. He turned to look at him. He had hit the theif too hard that he knocked him out.

Mr. Lockhart swallowed hard and spotted something glinting in the theif's breast pocket. He bent down and pulled whatever it was out. It was a diamond pin. A diamond glinted at the top in the shape of a rose. He then heard the thieves yelling. His heart gave a leap and he quickly stuffed the pin in his pocket. He took off running down an alley. The theives weren't too far behind him. He saw stairs up ahead and bounded up them. He didn't look back. He just kept running. The theives however stopped and didn't persue him anymore. "Man, that guy is crazy if he's going up there." One theif said. The leader shook his head. "It's his fault. I kind of feel sorry for him if he gets caught." he said. The others nodded and drifted back towards the slums.  
  
He ran hard and fast up the stairs untel he was at the top. It had taken him quite the long time though. He couldn't hear the theives anymore. So he slowed down when he got to the top. He looked back down and couldn't see anyone. So he turned around and froze.

There was a large mansion standing in front of him. Surrounded by green grass and trees. There were a few lights on in the house. Mr. Lockhart looked back down the stairs and then started towards the house. He didn't want to go back down. The theives must be waiting for him down there. He hurried across the grass and past trees. It was starting to rain now. So he was dripping wet when he was half way across the yard. He came to the doors and knocked. He waited for a minute before knocking again. But instead the door opened.

He pushed it open and looked around the first floor was completely dark. He stepped inside. "Hello?" He called. He closed the door and started forward. He was starting to look around. "Hello?" He called again. It was very quiet and seemed to creep Mr. Lockhart out just abit. He then could hear footsteps. "Hello? Excuse me for barging in. It was raining outside you see and I was being chased by some theives." He said walking down a hall. "You should not be in here." Someone said. Mr. Lockhart jumped and spun around.

He came face to face with a tall man. He stood about 6' 4". So he was much taller than the bartender. He had long black hair that fell over his eyes abit which were blood red and shining with the candle he held.

Mr. Lockhart swallowed hard from shock and fear. "I'm so s-sorry. I d-didn't mean t-t-to come in here without being asked." he said fearfully. The man wore a deep blue uniform and his skin was pale as the moon on a clear night.

A young woman stepped up from behind the man. "Oh, Vincent! Stop it! He's soaking wet and freezing. Come, sir. Let's get you warm by the fire." She said merrily. This woman was very lovely. Around Tifa's age too. Maybe abit older. She had light brown hair which was in a braid. She wore a pink dress and a bow in her hair.

She took Mr. Lockhart's arm and started pulling him down the hall. The man, Vincent, sighed and rolled his eyes. "Aeris, the boss is not going to be happy about this." he said striding after them. Aeris looked over her shoulder. "Oh, nonsense. He's in his room sleeping anyways. It'll only be for an hour or so. Then we'll send this man away. Alright?" She asked. Vincent sighed. "Alright. But if he wakes up and finds him here, be ready for punishment." He said. Mr. Lockhart saw Aeris shudder. "I'm sorry for this intrusion. Some thieves were chasing me and I was just trying to get out of the rain." he said. Aeris pulled him into a study.  
  
A fire was lit and the room was warm. Aeris sat Mr. Lockhart into a chair. "I'll call for some tea." She said. She went over to a phone and pressed a small button. "Hey, Elena. It's Aeris. Could you be a dear and bring a pot of tea? We have a guest. Thank you." She said. She turned back towards the visitor. "I'm Aeris, Mr?" She asked. Mr. Lockhart smiled. "Lockhart. Devid Lockhart. Thank you for this hospitality. It's very kind of you." He said. The door opened and a young woman walked in carrying a pot of tea.

She had short blond hair and sparkling green eyes. "Oh. Does the boss know he's here?" she asked. Vincent stepped up. "No. He doesn't." He said The woman gasped covering her mouth. "Oh no. If he gets caught we'll all be in trouble and get our pay checks taken away and be punished and......." She started to burble. Aeris sighed. "I'm not about to let this poor man just freeze to death outside without at least getting dry first. I don't care if the boss likes it or not!" She said with a scolding tone.

There was a snort. "Oh really?" a cold drawling voice filled the air. Everyone jumped and spun around. The two women gasped and started to tremble. Vincent frowned looking nervous. "Sir, it's not our fault. He was in the hall when I......" He was saying. There was a growl. "Silence!" The owner of the voice yelled. Mr. Lockhart quickly stood and turned to face the owner.

The newcomer was a young man of 25. He was abit taller than Mr. Lockhart. He wore a white outfit with a black turtle neck under the white coat. His hair was blond and his eyes sparkled blue in the fire light. Only they were full of coldness and anger. There were two security guards standing next to him.

The man glared at Mr. Lockhart. He walked forward. "Sieze him." He said. Mr. Lockhart gasped stepping back. Aeris and Elena stepped forward but Vincent quickly grabbed their shoulders holding them back. The guards grabbed Mr. Lockhart's arms and yanked them behind his back painfully. He winced as they dragged him forward. Mr. Lockhart swallowed hard. "I'm so sorry, sir. I was just trying to......." He was saying. The young man's eyes narrowed. "Quiet!" He yelled.

Mr. Lockhart shut his mouth quickly. His eyes wide with fear. The man's blue eyes looked him over. He winced abit at Mr. Lockhart's wet cloths that dripped water on his floor. He looked disqusted. "Search him." he said without taking his eyes off the intruder. The guards began looking through his pockets. One pulled out his wallet and handed it to the young man.

The young man took the wallet as if it was a bomb or something and opened it. His eyes went over Mr. Lockhart's I.D. card. Then he saw a few pictures of Tifa. His eyes narrowed with a strange glint. His mouth parted but then pressed firm. He looked at the second guard who pulled out the diamond pin. The young man's face went hard and outrage filled his eyes. They shot to Mr. Lockhart. "You are a theif! You have stolen my mother's diamond pin!" He exclaimed. Mr. Lockhart flinched. "Sir, I didn't steal it! I took it from a......."He was saying. The young man growled. "Silence!" He yelled.

Mr. Lockhart flinched. "Please I didn't......." He was saying again. But one of the guards punching him in the stomache silencing him. He gasped airlessly. He doubled over but the guards wouldn't let him fall. The three behind them all flinched and looked down at the ground.

The young man gritted his teeth and took the pin. "You are a theif. Your excuses will not save you. You have been caught and you will punished. Take him away to the jail house! Tomorrow he will be sent to the prison yard." He said. The guards roughly dragged the poor bartender out of the room. Aeris hurried forward. "Please, sir. He must be telling the truth. He was just trying to get out of the rain and....." She was saying. The man turned his eyes on her as she approached.

When she was close enough, he flung out his hand and backhanded her in the mouth. Her head snapped to the side and she gasped with pain. Her hand shot to the spot where she had just been slapped. "Miss Gainsborough, you have just let a thieif in my house! Your pay check will be deducted. Any more lip from you and you will be joining your new friend in the jail house! Do I make myself clear?!" He roared.

Aeris had tears in her eyes as she nodded. Her eyes still on the ground. The man growled then glared down at the water on the floor. "Clean this mess up!" He ordered and turned away. He stomped away. Vincent sighed stepping over to Aeris. He wanted to comfort her but he knew that he would just end up saying, 'I told you so'. Elena put her arm around Aeris's shoulders and sighed. "Come on. Better do as the boss says." She said. The two began obeying their orders.

A/N: Please review and tell me how you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.  
  
The next day  
  
Tifa was seated in her favorite chair reading the book. Her hair was hanging over her shoulder and her feet dangled over the side of the chair. She was smiling brightly as she was moving onto chapter five of her book.

Just then there was a knock on her door. Tifa put the book down on the table and went over to the door. She looked through the peek hole and saw Cloud. She rolled her eyes and forced a smile. She pulled open the door. "Cloud, what a surprise. Won't you come in?" She asked. Cloud nodded. He stepped in and Tifa closed the door. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to hunt monsters again." She said. Cloud nodded looking around. "I was. But I changed my mind. Tifa, this is the greatest day that will ever happen to you." He said turning a smile on Tifa.

Tifa rose her eyebrow. "Really? What day is this?" She asked folding her arms. Cloud took Tifa's hand placed a ring on her finger. She gave a disqusted sigh but Cloud didn't hear. "Marry me, Tifa. This is the day we're to be married. Everyone is waiting just outside for us to be wed." He said smiling. Tifa yanked her hand away. "Cloud! We've been through this again and again. I can't marry you." She said.

Cloud tilted his head with annoyance. "And why not?" he asked. Tifa pulled the ring off. "One, I don't deserve you. Two, I don't love you. We are friends and that is all there is going to be between us." She said. Cloud's eyes narrowed with anger. "You will marry me, Tifa! It's our destiny to be together. It's always said that best friends of the opposite gender always get's married together." He said.

Tifa sighed and took Cloud's hand. She slapped the ring into it. "Get out, Cloud. I'm not marrying and that is it." She said going towards the chair. Cloud growled and grabbed Tifa's arm. Tifa gasped as he spun her around and placed his lips against her's.

She let a growl out and snapped her fist back. She punched Cloud hard in the face. "Cloud! You filthy jerk! Get out of my house now! Out!" She screamed snapping the door open. She grabbed Cloud by the collar of his shirt and shoved him hard out of the door. Cloud stumbled and fell down the stairs. He gasped with abit of pain and sat up. He heard the door slam shut. He then growled and stood. "You will marry me, Tifa! I will have you as my wife!" He yelled at the door. He then stomped away.  
  
Inside, Tifa was leaning against the door wiping her mouth. She was so angry for what Cloud did. She then grabbed the bucket near the door and pulled it open. She stomped down the stairs and went around the house to where she kept her chocobo, Rogue.

Rogue was a runt chocobo when she was a baby. Her mother had refused to accept her so Tifa took care of her. She was a brilliant blue color.

Tifa started to feed her. "That stupid jerk! How dare he tell me that I'm to marry him! That brainless, no account jackoff!" She muttered angrily. She stroked her chocobo's beak. "Can you believe him, Rogue?! Kiss me without my permission?! I'll hit him so hard if he ever touchs me like that again!" She said angrily.

Then there was a familiar wharp. Tifa spun around and saw Boco run up. But he was alone. Tifa gasped and hurried towards him. "Boco! Where's daddy?" She asked. Boco whimpered. "You have to take me to him!" She said hurrying into the house. She grabbed her blue cloak and threw it on. She quickly climbed on Boco and raced away from the town of Kalm.  
  
Hours later after dark, she reached Midgar. Boco took her into Sector 4 slums and followed Mr. Lockhart's scent to the stairs. Boco refused to go up the stairs so Tifa climbed off and started up the stairs. Boco looked around and saw the same thieves that attacked his master the night before. He let out a frightened wharp and hurried after Tifa up the stairs. He followed close behind her as they went up.

Finally reaching the top, Tifa looked around the yard. The giant mansion surrounded by grass. She bit her lip and started towards it but Boco grabbed her cloak with his beak stopping her. Tifa looked up at him. Boco started hurrying across the yard towards the east side where there was a few small buildings.

Tifa hurried after him. But by the trees, Boco stopped. He let out a small chirp and pointed his beak towards the buildings. Tifa looked at him and nodded. She walked towards the buildings and began looking through each window.

There was a security guard sleeping on the job. Tifa wondered if she should wake him and ask if he had seen her father but then again something told her not to. She wandered into the jail house section on her own. "Father?" She whispered looking at the stone built cells.

They were small and as big as sheds. A single window on each door with bars. "Hello?" She called softly. "Tifa?" She heard her father called. She saw him in one of the cells and hurried over to him. "Father!" She said placing her hands on the bars. Mr. Lockhart looked out. "Tifa?! What are you doing here?! You have to get out of here before your caught!" He whispered fearfully.

Tifa took his hands and shivered. "Your hands are like ice! Who has done this to you?! I'll teach them a lesson!" She said angrily. Mr. Lockhart shook his head. "No! He's a very powerful man! You must go home! Leave me here and go!" He said fearfully. Tifa shook her head. "No! I'm not leaving you!" She said.

Suddenly someone grabbed her arms. She gasped and swung her fist by reaction. Her fist nailed a security guard in the face. She covered her mouth with shock. "Run, Tifa! Get away!" Mr. Lockhart yelled. Tifa was too shocked.

Just then a pair of arms wrapped around her and yanked her arms behind her back. She gasped with pain. She then flipped the guard over her shoulder and sent a punch into him. Several more guards came at her. She was using her martial arts skills to knock them out. Mr. Lockhart was yelling at her telling her to run.

Suddenly when she turned to see another guard, the guard decided to be too rough and punched her in the face. She let out a shriek of pain and fell into darkness. She could hear her father yelling her name.  
  
Tifa felt someone's hand on her forhead. Pain on one side of the face. She heard her father yelling at someone telling who ever it was to let Tifa go. She winced abit and opened her eyes. One eye hurt so she only opened one. She was in the security house.

Several people all around her. Tifa moaned and tried to sit up. But someone wasn't letting her. She looked up and saw a hansome man with black hair and red eyes holding her down abit. "Don't move. You have just been hit in the head with the butt of a rifle and you may have a concussion. It would be unwise to move, miss." He said.

Two guards were holding her father back from moving who was yelling at a hansome young man with blond hair and wore white. Their eyes all went to her when she sat up. The blond man looked abit surprised seeing her up already but his surprise was replaced by anger.

"You! Why have you come here?! You have trespassed on my land!" He exclaimed. Anger filled Tifa. "I was looking for my father! Why was he locked up?! What wrong has he done?!" She exclaimed. The man growled looking ready to back hand her but he stopped himself. "He is a thief! He had stolen from my home!" He yelled.

Tifa forced herself up ignoring the black haired man's requests of laying back. "Listen, Mister Blond boy! My father would never steal! He is not a theif!" She yelled. The blond man rose his hand as if to back hand her. Tifa flinched and jerked her head to the side ready for the blow.

But it didn't come. The man had held his hand. He looked outraged. "Listen, girl. I am Rufus Shinra, President of ShinRa Incorp. and your father had tresspassed on my land and we found one of my mother's treasures on him! He will be going to prison for his crimes of stealing from me! You can scream, rant and rave all you want but nothing you do will change his sentence! Now get off of my land and go back to where you came from!" He yelled into her face. Tifa cringed at his anger.

Rufus Shinra turned to leave. Tifa was trying to think of a way of helping her father. She knew he was sick and needed to see a doctor soon. He couldn't stay in that awful jailhouse all night. It was cold outside.

She bit her lip and only one thought came to her mind. "Wait!" She called after him hurrying forward. A guard hurried forward and grabbed her arm before she could move any closer to the young President.

Rufus Shinra turned his head shooting a deadly glare at her. Tifa licked her lips and swallowed hard. She took a deep breath and let it out. "Take me instead. I will pay off my father's debt to you. Please, just let him go. He is sick and he must see a doctor." She said. Rufus was about to snap no but then her words sunk in.

He straightened and blinked several times. "You? You will take his place?" He asked surprised. Mr. Lockhart struggled to get away. "No! Don't, Tifa!" He begged. But Tifa ignored him. "Yes. Will you let him go?" She asked. Rufus was quiet. He was studying her then he turned fully. "If I let him go and you take his place, you will stay untel I say you can go. Is it a deal?" he asked sternly.

Mr. Lockhart tried to pull away. "Tifa, don't do this!" He begged. Tifa glanced at him and then nodded. "Yes. It's a deal." She said. Rufus nodded. "Very well." He said. He looked at his guards and nodded. "Take him out of the city. He has been banished from it and will never set foot in my city again." He said. The guards dragged Mr. Lockhart out.

Tifa stepped forward to say her goodbyes but another guard held her back. Her eyes went wide and she struggled. "Wait!" She said. The guards dragged her father out. She tried to jerk away but it was hard. "Wait!" She begged. But the guards were gone. Tifa had tears running down her face.

Her angry eyes on the young president. "You didn't let me say goodbye. I might never get to see him again." She cried into her hands. Rufus just rolled his eyes. "Save your tears for someone who has a heart. Put her in one of the cells. She will stay there untel I say." he said to the guard holding her. The guard pulled her out of the security house.

The tall black haired man stepped forward. "Sir! She'll get sick out here! The frosty season is coming! You couldn't possibly mean leave her out her untel her sentence has been fullfilled." He said with abit of worry. Rufus shot the man a look. "Vincent, you are already losing your money as it is. If you wish to be paid the amount I have given you, you will butt out of my affairs. Understood?" He asked angrily.

Vincent looked outraged. "Fine! Take my money! Take my job! But you can not leave her out here! She'll freeze to death! What good is it having her if your going to let her die out here?!" He asked angrily. Rufus shot him a furious look. Then he grumbled and stomped outside.

The guard was pushing Tifa into her father's cell when Rufus approached. "Hold it!" He ordered. The guard stopped. Tifa looked up with a tear streamed face. Rufus sighed angrily. "I have changed my mind. She will reside in my home instead of out here in the cold." He said. The guard nodded. Tifa looked surprised. She wiped her face abit. Rufus shot Vincent a look. "Happy now?!" He shot. Vincent was trying not to smile. Rufus turned to Tifa. "Come." he ordered. Tifa narrowed her eyes after him but then followed him.  
  
They went inside and walked up the darkened stairs. Tifa looked around the house. There was not very much light. Rufus was holding a candle in a candle holder. Vincent behind Tifa watching her every move. Tifa's head was bowed as tears streamed down her cheeks. She followed her captor down a hall and looked around.

The mansion was more like a castle. It had at least five floors. Possibly more rooms than she could count at the moment. The windows were so large and the hall room was huge. Tifa was abit intrigued by the house.

Finally after climbing up several stair cases, Tifa figuared that they were on the third floor but she hadn't been paying attention, Rufus turned and faced her. He looked at Vincent who nodded. Vincent took out a ring of keys and searched for the right key.

After a minute he slid the key into the lock and twisted it. There was a click and he pushed the door open. Tifa stepped inside. The room was pretty big. There was a balconey and curtains were pulled over the window.

Tifa looked around. "I hope you will find your room satisfactory." Rufus said. Tifa turned and looked at him. He was watching through narrowed eyes. He was so sickening to Tifa's eyes. She wanted to slap him so hard but then again, she now under his possession. She nodded. "It's nice." She said lowly. Rufus nodded. "Good. You will be joining me for dinner tonight. It will be in one hour." he said. Tifa shot him a look and opened her mouth to say something.

Rufus rose his eyebrows. "And that is not a request. That is an order. In this house there is rules you will obey and if you do not, you will be punished. And believe me, you don't want to infuriate me. I am the President of this City and it is under my thumbs. No one will help you if you beg for it. No one dares to anger me. There are the punishments if they do. If you listen to my orders, we will get along just fine. The house is yours to explore. But you will not venture off to the west wing." He said.

Tifa's curiousity got the better of her. "What's in the West....." She was saying. Anger filled Rufus quickly. "It's forbidden to you! You will not go in there! It is none of your business what is in there!" He snapped. Tifa jumped abit and looked down. Rufus lifted his head abit. "Now then, my servents will help you if you ask. This is Vincent Valentine and he is the head of the Security. I have other servents you may meet. I expect you in an hour for dinner. Although you are required to show up ten minutes earlier. Vincent, you may give her the key to her room." He said.

Without another word he almost glided away. Vincent sighed and gave a small smile to Tifa. "Welcome home, Miss Lockhart." He said holding up the key. Tifa took it and watched him leave. As soon as he was gone, she closed the door and ran to her bed. She threw herself on it and burst into tears.

A/N: Well there you go. Hope you enjoyed it. Like in Beauty and the Beast, Rufus had to be mean and demanding. Kind of funny, huh? Anyway, review please.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for your reviews. I'm not too happy that I get so little reviews but at least someone is reading my fanfic and enjoying it. Here's chapter four for ya.

Chapter 4.  
  
In Kalm, Cloud was in the bar glowering and drinking heavily. He was so furious about being rejected by Tifa. Again. His jaw still hurt where she had slugged him. He couldn't believe she was so strong. As he drank, Zack sat new to him. "Aw, come on, Cloud. Your not still sore over Tifa are you?" He asked.

Cloud growled and turned his back on Zack. "Leave me 'lone, Zack. I'm not in the mood." He growled. Zack slapped Cloud on the back. "Cloud, there are plenty of fish in the sea. Take it from me. Forget that spoiled brat." He said. Cloud yanked away from Zack. "Yeah. But Tifa is the only girl I want! I feel so disgraced!" He mumbled.

Zack snorted. "Cloud, you are such a baby. I have never seen you like this before. Letting one girl make you like an idiot once and then you fall into a pile of mush. I remember when you pouted when you couldn't kill your first monster and that was insulting. But this is completely different. Your letting the girl of your dreams win. You have to keep trying." he said.Cloud gave him a look and smiled. "Yeah. Your right. I'll just let Tifa off for just abit then I'll try again." He said. Zack grinned and threw his arm around Cloud's neck. He gave him a noogie. "That's my boy!" He said.

Just then the doors burst open and Mr. Lockhart hurried in. "Someone help me! Someone has got to help me free her!" He said. Cloud stood quickly. "Mr. Lockhart? What's wrong?" He asked. Mr. Lockhart hurried over to Cloud. "Cloud! Tifa's in danger! She's a prisoner of a madman!" He said fearfully.

Cloud stared with concern. "Wait a minute old man. Who's a prisoner?" Zack asked with a small laugh. Mr. Lockhart swallowed hard. "Tifa! Tifa is a prisoner! We have to go help her!" He said. Cloud snorted abit. "Who's got Tifa prisoner?" He asked with abit of disbelief.

Mr. Lockhart sneezed abit. "The madman of Midgar City! Rufus Shinra!" He said wildly. Everyone was quiet and looking at each other. Then they all burst into laughter. "Yeah, yeah. We believe you, Lockhart." Zack said. Mr. Lockhart looked relieved. "Really?! So you'll help me get her out of Midgar City?!" He asked excitedly.

Cloud snorted. "Yeah, Mr. Lockhart. We'll help you out." He said. He nodded to two of his friends. The two grinned and grabbed Mr. Lockhart's arms. Mr. Lockhart gasped as they tossed him out of the inn backwards. Everyone just laughed.

Cloud sat next to Zack who looked like he was thinking deeply. "What an idiot. He's always good for a laugh." He said. Zack was scratching his chin. "Hmm. I've been thinking, Cloud. Tifa loves her father very much and would do anything for him, right?" He asked. Cloud nodded. "Yeah. She would." He said looking at his friend. Zack grinned. "I've got a plan."He said. Cloud smiled slyly. "Really? Do share." He said leaning closer to his black haired friend. Zack began telling him his plan.

Tifa was still crying abit into her arms. She then heard someone knock on the door. She sat up and wiped her tears away. "H-hello?" She asked. She stood. "It's one of the servents. My name is Aeris. I've come to bring you some tea." Someone called. Tifa stood and went to the door. She pulled it open.

There was Aeris. She was smiling. "Can I come in?" she asked. Tifa nodded tiredly. "Yes." She said. Aeris walked in and set the tea tray on the table. She began pouring some tea into a cup. "Would you like some?" She asked. Tifa smiled abit and nodded. "Thank you." She said.

Aeris turned towards her and handed her the cup. "I'm Aeris." She said merrily. Tifa smiled and sipped her cup. "I'm Tifa." She said. Aeris nodded. "Welcome to the ShinRa Mansion of Midgar City." She said. Tifa sighed and sat down. Aeris saw her saddness. "Oh, Tifa. Rufus isn't really that bad. He's just having a bad day." She said.

Tifa sighed. "He's such a jerk. I didn't get to say goodbye to my father. He wouldn't let us. You think I'm going to forgive him for that?" she asked. Aeris sighed. She then smiled brightly. "Oh! That reminds me. He's waiting for you in the dining room for dinner. We should pick out a pretty dress for you." She said hurrying to the wardrobe.

Tifa smiled faintly. "That's very kind of you but I'm not going to dinner." She said. Aeris just nodded merrily like she didn't hear a thing. "Very nice, Tifa. Very.....what?!" she asked stunned. She spun around. "But you must! Mr. Shinra will be furious if you don't attend dinner!" She said full of fear. Tifa folded her arms. "Well that's too darn bad. Let him be mad. He'll know how I feel right now." She said.

Aeris bit her lip. "Please, Tifa. Just do what he says. I don't want to see you get hurt." She said. Tifa stuck her nose up. "I'm not afraid of him. If he tries to hurt me, I'll hit him. I've got the number one skills of martial arts. So go tell Mr. Blondie that I will not be joining him." She said. Aeris swallowed hard and left quickly.

Rufus was pacing in front of the fireplace. He was trying to think why he was thinking such thoughts. When he had met Tifa, he felt something inside him. He wanted to get to know the pretty girl. He had never seen such a girl like her.

He was pacing back and forth. Back and forth. Vincent and Elena were watching him from the side. They were confused by their boss' reactions. "Sir, are you okay?" Elena asked. Rufus shot her a look. "I'm fine! Why? Don't I look fine?!" He snapped. Elena flinched.

Vincent looked at her then back at him. "Sir, you just seem distant. That is all. Does it have something to do with Miss Lockhart?" He asked. Rufus shot him a look but then his eyebrows rose. He was quiet for a minute. Vincent knew he had struck homebase. He smiled abit. Rufus sighed angrily.

"This girl interests me. That is all, Valentine." he said. Vincent nodded. "If you like the girl, why not just say it?" He asked. Rufus gave Vincent a glare. "I do not like her! I said she interests me! And that is all!" He snapped. Vincent nodded. "Forgive me, sir." He said.

Just then Aeris walked in. Rufus looked at her. "Well? Where is she?" He asked angrily. Aeris swallowed hard. "Who? Tifa?" She asked nervously. Vincent could see it right there that Tifa was not coming down. He sighed and shook his head. Elena looked terrorfied. Rufus growled. "Who else would I be talking about, Aeris?!" He spat. Aeris swallowed harder. "She's......she's not coming to dinner, s-sir." She said. Rufus's teeth clenched tight. His face went red. "WHAT?!" He exclaimed. Everyone winced.

Before they knew it, Rufus had raced out of the room. Vincent, Elena and Aeris looked fearfully at each other and ran after him. They ran up the stairs after Rufus who was at the door immediately. He began pounding on the door. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WERE TO COME TO DINNER!!" He yelled through the door. "I'm not hungry!" Tifa yelled from the other side. Rufus growled. "YOU COME OUT OR I'LL BREAK DOWN THAT DOOR!!" He yelled. "You go right ahead! I'd love to see you try!" Tifa screamed.

Rufus growled and spun around to find Vincent hurrying forward. "Give me the key to her room!" He ordered. Vincent shook his head. "She has it. Remember, sir? You told me to give her the key." He said. Rufus growled. He turned towards the door and held up his hand.

A fire ball filled his hand. "Sir! You can't burn down the door!" Elena said. Rufus shot her a look. "Watch me!" He snapped. Vincent shook his head. "Sir, be reasonable. Bossing her around like this will not help." He said. Rufus sighed angrily and distinguished the flame. "Ask gently." Aeris insisted.

Rufus rolled his eyes. He turned back to the door. "Would you please join me for dinner?" He asked impatiently. "No thank you." Tifa said. Rufus shot his servents a impatient glare. Vincent motioned him to be patient. Rufus sighed. "It would give me the honor if you joined me for dinner." He said.

A small silence. "No thank you again. I'm not hungry." Tifa said. Rufus growled angrily. "Fine!" He yelled at the door. He turned to Vincent, Elena and Aeris. "If she won't eat with me, she will not eat at all!" He snapped. He stormed away. Aeris sighed. "That could have been better. " She said.

Vincent shook his head. "He will never learn that he'll never get his way at this rate. Elena, find Reno and Rude. They will need to guard the door. We don't want to anger the boss anymore." He said. Elena nodded. She left them. Vincent turned to Aeris. "Let's go clean up the kitchen." He said. Aeris nodded and the two of them left.

A/N: Well, how'd I do? Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: ALRIGHT! pumps fists into the air I'm getting more reviewers! This is definitely an improvement. Anyway here's the next chapter for ya. It's abit shorter than the others but here we go.  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
Hours later, Tifa finally opened the door. There were two men sleeping next to her door. She had been listening to them. Their names were Reno and Rude. One had long firery red hair that he kept in a pony tail. Sunglasses on his head. The other was bald and black skinned. Both wore blue suits like Vincent.  
  
Tifa sighed and started to creep down the hall. She found her way to the kitchens where Vincent and Aeris was talking to the cook. "I just think she's being abit stubborn. The boss isn't that bad once you get to know him and all." a servent said. Vincent shook his head. "But if Rufus doesn't learn to control himself he will never get his way." He said. Aeris sighed. "But you've got to remember, Vinnie. He can do what ever he likes to her. She is his prisoner." She said. Vincent rolled his eyes.  
  
They had caught sight of Tifa standing near the door and he stood quickly. "My lady." He said. Everyone turned. "What are you doing out of your room?" Aeris asked. Tifa blushed. "I'm just abit hungry." She said. Aeris smiled. Okay. We'll get you something to eat right away." She said. Vincent sighed. "You better make sure Rufus don't find out." He said.  
  
Tifa went and sat down while Aeris gave her a plateful of food. Tifa began eating. When she was done, Vincent held out his hand. "I should escort you back to your room before Rufus finds out." He said. Tifa bit her lip. "Actually, maybe you can give me tour around the house. I've never been in building this big before and I could get lost pretty easy." she said. Vincent stared at her then smiled abit. "Sure. Why not?" He said offering her his arm. The tour began.  
  
Vincent showed her every room and began telling her about some of them. As they went on, Tifa's curiousity was on a stair case that went straight to the fifth floor. She started to drift away from Vincent as he went on about several other rooms they had. But then he noticed that she had.  
  
He quickly went back to her side. "I would not go up those stairs if I were you." he said. Tifa looked at him. "Why? What's up there?" she asked. Vincent looked up there. "That is the West Wing. Rufus warned you that you could not go up there." He said. Tifa sighed and faked a yawn. "I think I'll go to bed now." She said. Vincent nodded. He started to lead her away.  
  
He had returned her to her room where he left her. Then once he was gone, Tifa hurried back to the West Wing. She wanted to know what was up there. She began to climb the stairs as quietly as she could. She wandered untel she came to two big red painted doors. She grabbed the crystal made handle and twisted it. The door was unlocked.  
  
Tifa pushed the door open and went in. This was definitely the biggest room she had ever seen. It was very dark and abit old. Dust coated everything in here. A few tables were turned over and a chair or two was broken into pieces. The old white carpet had a large stain near the bed. If Tifa didn't know better she'd say it was dried blood.  
  
Her eyes caught something else. A potrait of a younger version of Rufus. He was smiling with a Dark Nation by his side. Behind him was a very beautiful woman and a man. The man's face had been cut to pieces so she couldn't make it out. But the woman had Rufus's eyes.  
  
Tifa stepped closer to touch the potrait when suddenly someone grabbed her shoulder. She jumped and spun around. It was Rufus and he looked angry. "What did I say about coming up here?!" He yelled. Tifa tried to back away but Rufus threw her towards the door.  
  
She stumbled over one of the broken chairs and crashed to the floor. "Get out! Get out of here right now!" Rufus yelled at the top of his lungs. Tifa quickly got to her feet and raced out the door. Rufus had flung a chair after her but it crashed into the door as she slammed it shut. Tifa ran as fast as she could down the stairs.  
  
She found Vincent looking shocked up at her on the second floor. "Tifa?! What happened?!" He asked. Tifa raced past him. "I can't stay here anymore! I can't stand him! I'm leaving and never coming back!" she yelled as she ran.  
  
Aeris covered her mouth. "Wait! It's dangerous out there at this time of night!" She called. But Tifa didn't listen. She just threw the doors open and raced out into the cold night. She ran as fast as her feet would carry her. Sailing down the stairs from the mansion, she came to the Sector 4 slums.  
  
Suddenly she tripped and fell onto her face. Tifa quickly stood and suddenly found herself surrounded by theives. They were all laughing. "Well, well, well. This babe is sure hot. We can have some fun with her." one said. Tifa quickly stood and stood in a defensive mode. "Don't mess with me! I've had a hard night and I don't need your crap! She snapped.  
  
The leader laughed with his gang. "Listen, girlie. Your on our turf now! Get her boys!" He said. Tifa gasped as theives raced forward. She then sent a punch into one's stomache. She began kicking, punching, doing backflips to avoid them. She was kicking the crud out of the thieves.  
  
Suddenly the leader grabbed her by the hair and pulled hard. Tifa let out a painful scream. The leader pulled her head back and rose a knife to her neck. "This broad is better off dead than alive." he growled. He rose the knife ready to let it fall into her. Tifa tightly closed her eyes and waited for the pain. But it didn't come.  
  
Instead there was a loud roar. She jumped and her eyes shot open. She saw some big and black lunge at the leader and knocked him back releasing Tifa. Then there was a shotgun bang. Tifa looked over to her right and saw that Rufus had run down the path towards her.  
  
A big black beast was attacking the theif that had threatened her life. Rufus was firing at theives. One theif decided to attack back so he lunged at Rufus with a knife and slashed his arm. Rufus let out a painful yell and swung his shotgun.  
  
The butt hit the theif hard in the face and then he sent a punch into the theif's face. Tifa was stunned. There was a small battle between the theives and Rufus. The beast helped Rufus very well.  
  
Finally the theives began to flee. They ran off into the darkness. Rufus turned his wicked blue eyes on Tifa. He was panting hard. Then the exhaustion caught up to him. He was so tired and hurt from the slash in his arm that it blinded him and he blacked out falling to the ground. Tifa stared with shock. She then sighed and stood.  
  
Going over to Rufus she bent down next to him and flung his clean arm around her neck and started to carry him abit back up the stairs where Vincent was running down. He took one look at the young president then helped Tifa carry him.  
  
They sat in the study. Tifa had made Rufus take off his white, now stained red, coat. His black turtle neck was sleeveless and Tifa had to admit. He did have nicely shaped biceps. He did work out once in a while.  
  
At first Rufus refused to have her help. "It's your fault I'm like this anyways! If you wouldn't have run away this wouldn't have happened!" He snapped in her face. But she didn't flinch.She just scowled. "Well if you weren't such a jerk I wouldn't have run away!" She snapped back.  
  
Rufus growled. Vincent, Elena and Aeris were watching the two shoot remarks at each other with just abit of fear and amusement. "Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing like I told you!" Rufus yelled at Tifa. Tifa folded her arms angrily. "Well you should learn to control your temper! Stop being such a spoiled, rich boy, blond headed brat!" She shot back and hard.  
  
That took Rufus by surprise. No one had ever called him a spoiled brat before. He opened his mouth to shoot something back at her but he couldn't think of anything to say. His mouth moved a few time but then he sighed angrily and then he winced from the pain in his arm. Tifa knew she had won this argument.  
  
She nodded. "Now hold still. It might sting a little but you'll get used to it." She said putting the warm rag on his arm. Rufus's eyes tightly shut and he growled with pain. He tried to hold it in. Tifa glanced at him expecting him to start yelling again but he didn't. He was too busy trying to keep himself from yelling out in pain.  
  
Tifa smiled faintly. "By the way, thank you for saving my life." She said. Rufus's eyes shot open and he looked at Tifa in surprise. He had to think for one second of what she had just said and then sighed softly. "Your welcome." He said. Vincent, Elena and Aeris smiled at each other. They had never, ever heard their boss say your welcome after someone said thank you. Things were definitely looking up.  
  
A/N: Well there you go. The beast fighting off the wolf pack. What'd you think of this chapter? Review and let me know.  



	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for reviewing and here's Chapter 6 for you. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
Back in Kalm, Cloud and Zack were meeting a man from the Insane Asylum named, Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth was tall, dark, and creepy looking. He wore all black and had long silver white hair. His eyes were glowing an errie green. He looked abit annoyed.  
  
"I don't usually leave the asylum so late in the night. But the messenger said that your were very anxious in seeing me and you would make it worth while listening to. So make it quick." He said coldly.  
  
Zack grinned leaning forward. "Sephy, you and I were good friends in the army so cool it dude. Remember you said you would do a favor for me when I saved your butt from that explosion?" He asked. Sephiroth growled coldly at his original nickname Zack always called him. But he kept his temper down. "Yes, Zack. And that was a mere coincidence. I didn't see that gernade coming." He said.  
  
Zack nodded. "Anyway, you remember our good friend, Cloud?" He asked slapping Cloud on the back. Cloud was yawning.  
  
It was late in the night and he wanted to be in bed. He blinked sleepily at Sephiroth. Sephiroth only glanced at him then back at Zack. "Yes. He was the one who was always had motion sickness in the truck." He said. Cloud rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me." He said. Zack nodded.  
  
"Well, he has his heart set on marrying the Bartender's daughter, Tifa Lockhart. But keeps refusing to marry him. She just needs a little......persuasion." He said. Sephiroth still frowned. "Go on. What's in it for me?"He asked.  
  
Zack reached into his vest and pulled out a large bag of gil. He dropped it on the table spilling a few of the gold coins out. Sephiroth's spider like hand reached over and picked up a coin. He looked amused at Zack. "You have my attention." He said.  
  
Cloud and Zack leaned forward. "Everyone knows that Mr. Lockhart is crazy. He's the biggest oddball in town. Probably gets drunk while testing his alcohol and all. In fact tonight he was raving about the madman, Rufus Shinra of Midgar City. Saying something about how he's got Tifa and won't let her go. Yeah right. Rufus Shinra wouldn't give a care in the world about a bartender. He's only into his city chicks. And Mr. Lockhart was ranting and raving about it." Zack said.  
  
Cloud nodded. "That's right. Everyone in here heard him." He said in a low whisper. Sephiroth just snorted. "Devid Lockhart is harmless." he said. Zack snorted abit. "So what? He's still crazy. The point is, Tifa loves her father very much and would do almost anything for him to make sure he doesn't get locked up in that loony bin of yours." He said.  
  
Sephiroth looked darkly at him. "I'll take that as compliment." he said coldly. Cloud just nodded. "Yeah. She'd do anything. Even marry me." He said. Sephiroth's cold green eyes went to him trying to figuare out if Cloud even knew he had insulted himself.  
  
Zack ignored his dumb blond friend. Sephiroth sat up straighter looking lazily at the pair. "So you want me to lock Mr. Lockhart up unless Tifa agrees to marry you?" He asked looking over at Cloud. Both spikey haired idiots nodded.  
  
Sephiroth scratched his chin. "Let's get this straight. I get rich for throwing Tifa's father into my asylum, Tifa has to agree to marry Cloud for her father, and then we all go home happy, am I right?" He asked. Again they nodded. Sephiroth smiled cruelly. "Very well. I love this plan." he said. Zack grinned and nodded.  
  
Mr. Lockhart was packing a few things. He was taking a pistol, a few maps of Midgar, extra bags of money and a heavy jacket. "If no one will help me, then I'll do this by myself. I'll get my dear Tifa out of that place." He said angrily.  
  
He went out and harnessed Rogue. He then climbed onto her back and kicked her sides lightly. Rogue took off running into the oncoming snow storm that was coming up. Things were definitely not looking up for him.  
  
As he left, Zack, Cloud and Sephiroth arrived at the 7th Heaven. Cloud was holding a torch as Zack kicked the door open. "Tifa, Mr. Lockhart?!" He called. It was quiet and dark. Sephiroth growled abit. "Where are they?" He asked.  
  
Zack shook his head. "They must have took off for a while. They will have to come back sometime. Their things are still here and they wouldn't leave them. We'll need to station someone outside to wait for them to return. When they do, we'll be ready for them." He said. Sephiroth nodded. The three left the bar.  
  
A few days had passed. Tifa had awoken to see the winter wonder land of Midgar City. It looked very beautiful actually. The white snow sparkling under the sunlight. She was always wandering in the mansion looking around. She was starting to feel much better about being in Rufus's mansion. She found it very amusing.  
  
There were a few other rooms in the house that was kept locked. But Tifa never asked anyone what was behind them. She didn't want to get on Rufus's bad side again. Rufus was starting to calm down around her. He wasn't so mean and bossy anymore. Yes, he was abit strict about what was done in his house but who wouldn't be.  
  
He especially disliked Tifa's cloths and they way she wore them. Short mini skirts and tank tops. He thought she was sharing abit too much skin. But that was because sometimes the male servents in the house would stop doing their work when she entered the room and just stare at her. He decided that he needed to have a small talk with her about what she wore.  
  
"Miss Lockhart, I know you must feel comfortable wearing those type of cloths but they are distracting some of my servents." Rufus said one day when she had entered the study. Tifa jumped abit. She hadn't noticed Rufus in the room when she looked around.  
  
He was standing near the fire with his back to her. She let his words sink in before looking at herself. "Oh. I'm sorry. But these are the only cloths I have." She said. Rufus turned around and looked at her. He was quiet for a second before striding over to his desk.  
  
He pressed a button on his phone. "Aeris, Elena, come into my study at once." He said more in a demanding tone. Tifa looked uncomfortably at the ground. Rufus stood straight as he watched her.  
  
Aeris and Elena came running in the room panting heavily. "Y-yes, sir?" They both chimed nervously. Rufus glanced at Tifa then smirked. "Aeris, Elena, I'm giving you the day off today." He said. All three women looked surprised. "What?" Aeris and Elena asked.  
  
Rufus walked closer. "I said you can have the day off today. Instead I want you to take Tifa shopping for some new cloths. Her attire is highly unacceptable in my house and is very distracting in everyone's work." he said.  
  
Aeris smiled at Tifa who smiled back. Rufus placed his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a golden card. He held it out to Aeris. His eyes were on Tifa. "You may buy whatever clothing, shoes, whatever you'd like. Just be back here before 5:00 pm. It gets dangerous after that time in the City. Reno and Rude will be accompanying you to make sure nothing happens to you three." he said turning away.  
  
The three looked excitedly at each other. Rufus stopped. "Oh. By the way, Aeris and Elena." he paused. The two frowned nervously. Rufus turned around around. "I have given you a raise. Make sure you get yourselves a treat or something." he said. The two nodded happily. "Th-thank you s-so much, sir." Elena stammered. Rufus just waved their dismissal.  
  
The three giggling women left the room. "That was so strange." Aeris said sliding the card into her pocket. Tifa looked at her. "What was?" She asked. Elena brushed her bangs back. "The boss has never ever given us a raise before. He's always deducting our money." She said. Tifa tilted her head trying to think about it.  
  
Rufus was standing next to the window staring out. He was watching the three girls climb in the car. He felt so strange. Why had he given the raise to Aeris and Elena? Why did he feel so different when ever he looked at Tifa? He sighed. He wanted to know why.  
  
Vincent was standing behind him. "Sir, are you alright?" he asked. Rufus turned his head. "Yes. I'm just confused, Vincent. That's all." He said. Vincent rose an eyebrow and tilted his head. "Really? About what?" He asked.  
  
Rufus shook his head. "About Tifa. Before she even came here, I felt like I was better than the world. But now I feel like I want to join everyone else. I owe her abit a favor. I may have saved her life that night but she did have the best technique for healing cuts I've ever seen. I kind of want to do something for her now. I want to give her something but I don't know what she's interested in." He said.  
  
Vincent smiled. "Sir, are you admitting that you may like Tifa?" He asked. Rufus opened his mouth to shoot no at Vincent but then it wouldn't come out. He was starting to relieze it. He was starting to like her. He shook his head. "Vincent, I don't know if I do like her or that she just interests me. I just want to see her happy for some reason." He said. Vincent nodded. "I understand. I will see what I can find out about Miss Lockhart for you, sir." he said. Rufus nodded. "Thank you, Valentine." He said. He watched the car leave.  
  
A/N: There you go. What do you think? Please review.  



	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long on updating. I've been gone for awhile but I'm back and updating.  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
Tifa, Aeris and Elena was at the shopping town center buying cloths. They were having too much fun with Rufus's credit card. Tifa was abit worried on how much she should spend but Aeris insisted that Rufus wouldn't care that much. "Why wouldn't he care?" She asked the employees of ShinRa.  
  
The two looked at each other. "Tifa, Rufus Shinra is, like, the richest man in the world. He pretty much owns these stores. He owns this entire city. So the money that is flowing of his pocket is flowing right back in." Elena said. Tifa was abit surprised. So she kept shopping. She decided to wear one of the outfits she bought.  
  
Black capries with a sleeveless white shirt. She pulled on her new black jacket that ran to her knees. And she wore white tennis shoes. It was definitely a new improvement. Aeris and Elena bought a few things theirselves.  
  
Finally when they were done they went back to the mansion. As they were driving down the streets, Tifa stared out the window. She was abit worried about her father. She missed him alot. What happened after Rufus banished him from the city. Tifa lowered her head. She let out a small sigh as she thought more about her father.  
  
"Tifa?" Elena asked. Tifa looked up at the blond. She smiled. "Yeah?" She asked. Elena and Aeris looked abit worried. "Are you okay?" Both of them asked at the same time. Tifa smiled abit more. "Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" She asked. Aeris shrugged. "You just seem abit.....distracted. Is there something wrong?" She asked.  
  
Tifa shook her head which was abit of a lie. "No." She lied. Aeris chewed on her lip and looked out the window. Tifa sighed. "Yes." She admitted. Aeris and Elena looked at her. They waited patiently for her to finish. Tifa looked back out. "I miss my father. I never got to say goodbye to him and I don't know if he even made it back to Kalm or if he was attacked by......" She cut off. The thought just made her shudder and she closed her eyes.  
  
Elena smiled softly. "No. He wasn't attacked by theives or muggers. I overheard Vincent telling a new guy name Tseng that Mr. Shinra ordered for your father to be escorted out of the city." She said. Tifa looked at her. "But what about after that?" She asked.  
  
Aeris just smiled. "I'm sure he's okay. Vincent was the one who escorted him out. And he would never, ever let someone just wander the large open field on foot. I think he may have hired a car to take him to Kalm. Ask him. He would never lie. In fact I don't think he's ever told a lie in his life." She said tilted her head in a deep thought way. Tifa smiled. "Thank you. I'll ask him when I have the chance." She said. Aeris and Elena nodded.  
  
They arrived back to the mansion. Tifa took her shopping bags to her room and started putting them away. Aeris and Elena had to report to Rufus that they had returned and also return his golden credit card. Tifa was hanging a dress up in the wardrobe when there was a soft knock.  
  
She turned and saw Vincent push the door open. "Miss Lockhart?" he asked looking around. Tifa smiled walking to the middle of the room. "Here." She said waving at him. Vincent nodded stepping in. "Miss Lockhart, I was....." He was saying. Tifa crinkled her nose. "Vincent, don't be so formal. Call me Tifa." She said.  
  
Vincent smiled. "Very well. Tifa, I was just checking up on you. Mr. Shinra had sent me to gather you. He wishs to speak to you right at the moment." he said. Tifa nodded. "Right now?" She asked. Vincent dipped his head into a nod. "He says you may take your time just don't take too much. He says it's urgent that he speaks to you." he said.  
  
Tifa nodded. "Oh. Alright. Can you tell him that I'll be down there in a minute. I just want to hurry and put these things away." she said motioning to her shopping supplies. Vincent nodded. He gave a small bow and turned away. "Very well." He said. He stepped towards the door but stopped. He had just thought of something.  
  
He turned back. "Miss Lock.....Tifa, I have noticed that you don't look too happy. Is it about the arrangement of staying here?" He asked. Tifa looked at him as she grabbed a few other cloths to hang them up. "No. Not really. In a way, yes. But then again no. I kind of like this house. It reminds me of a castle." She said thoughtfully.  
  
A thought came to her and it made her giggle. Vincent tilted his head abit in confusion. "Is there something amusing?" He asked. Tifa turned around and smiled. "I'm sorry. I was just remembering something out of my favorite book. Have you ever heard of 'Beauty'?" She asked. Vincent looked even more confused.  
  
Tifa bit her lip. "I'll take that as a no. It's a book. My favorite anyway. Beauty is about a girl whose father lands in a bad situation. He was going away on business and wanted to bring back his three loving daughters gifts. However, there was a terrible storm and he had to take refuge in a giant enchanted castle. The master of the castle was not some original man. He was a prince who was cursed because he had a black heart. He was spoiled, greedy and unkind to others. A sorceress placed a spell on him turning him into a giant beast. He had to live as a beast untel he fell in love with a girl who could return his love. Once they fell in love the spell would be broken. Well, how the father got into trouble was, Beauty, his youngest daughter asked him for rose seeds or a rose as her gift. And so happens the Beast had large garden full of the most beautiful reddest roses the father had ever seen. He wanted to give one to Beauty. When he tried to take one, the Beast pounced on him and threatened to throw him into the dungens. The father told the Beast that all he wanted was the rose to give to his youngest daughter. After a little bit of thought, the Beast let him take the rose. Only under one condition." Tifa paused letting everything settle into Vincent's mind.  
  
Vincent looked very interested. "What was that?" He asked. Tifa sighed a dramatically sigh. "The father had to give the Beast his youngest daughter for the rose. The father was afraid to do such a thing. But the Beast told him that if he didn't bring his daughter to his castle in one week, the Beast would track him down and kill him. He gave the father some time to think about it. He let the father take the rose home to Beauty. The father was afraid to mention anything to his three daughters. But Beauty was smart. She kind of figuared out that something was wrong so she asked him what was wrong. Out of fear and worry, the father told her. He could never lie to her. Beauty was afraid at first but she loved her father so much that she agreed. The father refused to let her go but she told him that it would be alright. So she went to the castle to the Beast. The Beast welcomed her but not actually warmly. He was bit mean at first. He told her she had to listen to him. The problem with Beauty was she was bit rebellious and she didn't do what the Beast said. She went where she wanted and refused to listen. The Beast grew angry and they would get into a bad arguement once in a while. Anyway, while Beauty was living with the Beast, they started to grow closer. Then the Beast fell in love. In the end she fell in love back and the spell was broken. I won't spoil it for you. You should try reading it. It's really good." She said.  
  
Vincent was smiling slightly. "It sounds good. I will consider it if I find it. So you like to read?" He asked. Tifa's eyes went very bright. "I love to read! That's all I did in Kalm. Which everyone else disapproved. They thought I was crazy because I would be found with a book all the time. Cloud would tease me all the time about it." She said. Vincent's smile faded abit.  
  
"Cloud?" He asked. Tifa looked at him shortly. "Oh. He's this really big jerk. We used to be friends but we sort of started to fade away from each other. He kept trying to get me to marry him. But I hated him so much. I didn't want to marry him. He's so pig headed and stupid. Just like his stupid friend, Zack. They're both so mean and such big jerks that they deserve each other." She said abit with spite.  
  
Vincent just chuckled. Tifa just smiled at him. "Anyways, I love to read. It's my favorite hobby. If only there was a library nearby. I wonder if Rufus would let me go into the slums to look for one." She said biting on her lip looking out the window towards the slums. Vincent just smiled slyly. "Oh there's one very close by. But I will have to speak to Rufus about it." He said.  
  
Tifa looked hopefully at Vincent. "Would you do that for me?" She asked happily. Vincent just knew he had hit the jackpot. He smiled down at Tifa. "Yes. I would." He said. Tifa smiled and hurried forward. The next thing Vincent knew was Tifa was hugging him tightly. It startled him for a second but then he smiled. "Thank you so much, Vinnie." She said. Vincent chuckled. He hadn't been called Vinnie before. "Your welcome, Tifa. Now then, Rufus will be wondering what's taking so long. Finish with your doing and come to the study." He said. Tifa nodded letting him go. She watched him leave and then she finished putting her things away.  
  
Vincent had just told Rufus what Tifa liked. Rufus was quiet for a long time. "Sir, maybe she would like the library." Vincent said. Rufus didn't look happy. "Valentine, the library has been locked up for five years. I will not open it again. There must be something else she likes." He said abit annoyed. Vincent frowned.  
  
He let out a sigh and shook his head. "It has been five years, Rufus. I know the past hurts but it's time to move on. Remember, I had a painful past myself." He said. Rufus was quiet. He was in deep thought. He turned away and looked up at a red velvet curtain by the wall. He went over and pulled back the curtain where he was the only one that could see what was under it.  
  
He stared at it before taking a deep sigh then he nodded. He dropped the curtain and turned back to Vincent. "I will think about it. In the mean time, this conversation never happened." He said. Vincent nodded. He took a small bow.  
  
He turned towards the door. "Tifa should be coming in soon, sir." he said. He strided towards the door and that was then Tifa hurried in. "I'm sorry it took me so long." She said looked up. Rufus stared at her. It was definitely a new look for her. He nodded stepping forward. "That is much better." He said motioning to her cloths.  
  
Tifa nodded. "Thanks. Anyway, what did you need?" She asked. Rufus went over and started shuffling some papers. "I wanted to inform that I am with holding a party next week here in the mansion. If you'd like, you may attend." He said. Tifa smiled brightly. "Oh. Sure. I love parties. Just as long there isn't that fish eggs crap, anchovies, or anything that is served uncooked and for rich dummies. They kind of make me gag." She said pulling a face.  
  
Vincent had to cover his mouth to not laugh. Rufus rose an eyebrow at her without smiling. "Actually that is what I had in mind for my party." he said coolly. Tifa blushed abit and bit her lip. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean......" She was saying.  
  
Rufus waved the apoligy away. "Don't worry about it. I might just make a few changes anways." He said haughtily. Tifa felt ashamed that she pretty much just called him a rich dummy. But then again she smirked thinking that was what he was. Rufus kind of got the idea that she was thinking that because he gave her a look of warning.  
  
Tifa kept her comment to herself. "Dinner is at 7. You will be joining me this time and not eating in your room again, are you?" Rufus asked. Tifa sighed. She did owe him abit. After all he did let her use his credit card.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. I'll join you this time. I guess I owe you one." She said. Rufus snorted. "You owe me alot more than one." He said smartly. Tifa smiled. "Alright, alright. Whatever you say, boss." She said. Rufus frowned abit annoyed. But he didn't get the chance to say anything after that. Tifa had turned and left the room. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the papers.  
  
A/N: Well there you go. How was this chapter? Review.  



	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.  
  
That night, Tifa was wearing sweat pants and decent tank top. She was eating across the long table from Rufus. He was looking disapprovingly at her. He was expecting her to be wearing something formal and more for dinner but she ignored him. So they didn't say anything.  
  
Tifa was too full to once she was done. She sat back in her chair and wiped her mouth on the napkin. "I'm going to bed now. 'kay?" She said starting to stand. Rufus rose his eyebrows at her. He cleared his throat. "Actually, you will wait." He said. Tifa stared at him. She sank back into the chair feeling just abit grumpy now that Rufus was starting to order her around.  
  
Rufus wiped his mouth and stood. Tifa quickly rose with him. The blond president stepped around the table and looked down at her. "There is something I want to show you. Something you may find amusing." he said. Tifa tilted her head with confusion but followed him. Rufus lead her down the hall to a door that had been locked.  
  
It was one of the doors Tifa was so curious about. Rufus took out some keys and started unlocking the door but stopped. He looked over his shoulder. "Maybe it's best if you close your eyes. It's sort of a surprise." He said. Tifa tilted her head curiously. Rufus rose one eyebrow at her waiting for her to close her eyes. Tifa smiled and then did. Rufus waved his hand in front of her face just to make sure then unlocked the door.  
  
He pushed the door opened and took Tifa's hand. She didn't flinch but he could tell that he had startled her just abit. He led her into the darkened room only to stop her a few feet into the room. Vincent, Aeris and Elena stepped in from behind them. Rufus looked at them and nodded.   
  
The three started to light candles. "Can I open them yet?" Tifa asked curiously. Rufus shook his head as if she could see him. "Not yet. Just a minute." He said. Tifa nodded and shifted her weight on her other foot.  
  
Finally the three employees were done. Rufus looked around the room satisfied and turned to Tifa. "Okay. Now you can open them." he said. Tifa slowly opened her eyes. She took one look around the room and let out a small gasp.  
  
They were in the biggest library she had ever seen. There must have been more than a hundred of books. No! A thousand.There were a few tables in the middle with comphy red squishy sofas. There was just abit of dust on the floor but otherwise the library was spotless.  
  
She started to walk around looking amazed. Rufus watched her with interest. "What do you think?" He asked. Tifa felt like she was going to cry with happiness. "It's wonderful! I have never seen so many books in my life. The most was at least fifty books. But never a hundred." She said. Rufus lazily shrugged. "Actually there is one thousand-four hundred and nine books in this library. This was my mother's library. She loved it very much and......" He stopped.  
  
Tifa looked at him. Rufus had never mentioned anything about his family. She was going to ask but stopped herself when she saw a pained look on his face. She just smiled. "This is the greatest room of them all in the house." She said. Rufus looked at her and then smiled. "It has been locked up for five years. I have never set foot in here for a long time. If you like it so much, it's yours." He said. Tifa looked surprised. "Mine? All mine?" She asked trying to control her excitment.   
  
Rufus nodded with a smile. "Yes. I have no uses for it. I was thinking about changing it into a ballroom but then Vincent mentioned that you liked books so I decided to give you the library." He said. Tifa smiled brightly. "Thank you so much. I really like it." She said. Rufus nodded. "Good. Treat the books well." He said. Tifa nodded. She rushed to a book shelf and began looking through the books. Rufus smiled faintly then left the room.  
  
Tifa was always in the library. She had read so many books within three days that Rufus thought she was only glancing through the books. He asked her if she wasn't enjoying the ones she had been reading but she laughed and told him that she had read them throughly. That really surprised Rufus. He had never met some that could read so fast.  
  
Sometimes he would ask questions about the books she read. She would give him an entire summary about them. He was impressed. He even admitted it to her. She just smiled and said thank you. Rufus was always watching Tifa. He thought it was funny just watching her curl a small strand of her hair with her finger while reading a thick book.  
  
Tifa also got to see what kind of books the library had. There was an old record of what books was there. She hopefully looked through the records and sure enough, she found the book she was looking for. She went straight to Vincent while he was planning for security check for the party coming up.  
  
Tifa smiled brightly and tapped his shoulder. Vincent turned around and smiled. "Tifa, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" He asked. Tifa held out the red leather bound book. "I found this in the library that you might be interested in reading." She said cheerfully.  
  
Vincent frowned with confusion but looked at the title. His frown slowly was replaced by a smile. "Beauty. So you found your favorite book, huh?" He asked. Tifa nodded. "I've read it so many times so I thought you might like to try it." She said. Vincent smiled taking book gently. "Thank you very much, Tifa. I will begin tonight before I rest for the night." he said. Tifa nodded with a bright smile.  
  
A/N: There you go. How'd I do on this chapter?  



	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I'm glad your enjoying this fanfic. Here's the next chapter.  
This one should be most interesting.  
  
Chapter 9.  
  
A few days had passed. Tifa was always looking at Vincent wondering if he had read the book yet. Whenever she saw him, he had this strange look on his face. As if he was in deep thought. He was abit quiet to her. But then one day he was smiling broadly at her when he held out the book to her.  
  
"I have just finished it. It is definitely a brilliant work of art." he said. Tifa grinned cheerfully. "It is, isn't it?" She asked. They began talking about certain parts of the book. Asking each other what was they're favorite part. Finally three days before the party, Tifa was in the library, go figuare, when there was someone yelling in the hallway. She glanced up from her book and then set it aside hurrying out to the hall.  
  
Rufus was yelling at a woman who was stomping towards the door. She yelled something at Rufus before slamming the door shut after her. Rufus looked so angry and helpless now. He began pacing. "Is there something wrong?" Tifa asked as she approached him. Rufus looked at her but kept pacing.  
  
"Ms. Vigil has just quit! She quit! I wasn't satisfied with some of the work she did for the party and commented on something and she blew up in my face!" He said angrily. Tifa watched him pace back and forth. "Well.....so is the party ready at all?" She asked.  
  
Rufus swore loudly. "No! She refused to finish. I even offered her to double the payment of the decorations and she refused! She said she couldn't stand listening to me try to give advice about what to do! Now the party's ruined before it even started! It'll never be ready by this Friday! It's all hopeless." He said with a sigh massaging his temples.  
  
Tifa bit her lip then smiled. "Well.....then let me decorate for the party." She said. Rufus looked up. "You? But.....can you even do that?" He asked. Tifa grinned with her hands behind her back. "Listen, Rufie boy. You underestimate me. I can almost do anything. Promise me you will not interfer at all and let me decorate it my way and I swear to you that will have the biggest and best party anyone can pull off. I swear it." She said holding up her right hand.  
  
Rufus rubbed his chin thinking. He began chewing on his lip. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Alright. I'll let you take care of the decorations. But they better be good. All of the aristocrats and rich dummies, as you say, are going to be here." He said. Tifa nodded smiling brightly. "I won't let you down. Is there a theme?" She asked. Rufus stared. "Um......no. It's just a party I hold. Sort of a social gathering." He said.  
  
Tifa nodded. "That's what I thought. Well I'll come up something. And I swear it will be good." She said with a nod. She started to turn around. "Um, Tifa?" Rufus asked. Tifa turned back. "Are you sure you can pull this off within three days? Usual planning a party takes a week." He said. Tifa smiled slyly. "Again, you underestimate me." She said and she left.  
  
She went straight to her room and began to plan. Aeris, Elena, Reno, Rude and Vincent was with her. Tifa was telling them the plans. "Okay for starters, we need streamers, confetti, balloons, a crystal ball, miles and miles of silky fabric, lights, cardboard, ect., ect. There's a long list of things we need." Tifa said. Reno was looking over the list. "Cardboard? Balloons? Is this going to be a prom dance or a social thing?" he asked. Tifa snatched the list away. "Prom dance." She said sarcastically. Vincent smiled folding his arms. "Just tell us what you need, Tif, and we'll help as much as we can." He said. Tifa nodded.  
  
Rufus wasn't allowed to see the ballroom yet. Everytime he got close to go see what Tifa was doing, Vincent and the two Turks would stop him. "Sorry, Rufus. But it's suppose to be a surprise to you too. You don't want to ruin it for Tifa, do you?" Reno asked. Rufus growled and turned tail out of there. He would always here laughing in the closed and locked ball room. There were sounds like someone was building something.  
  
Then finally the day came. Rufus was pacing back and forth in front of the ball room. They still didn't let him in to see what they did. He was starting to get angry. Tifa finally came out and he swooped on her. "What have you done to it? Why haven't I been able to see what you did to the decorations?" He asked annoyed.  
  
Tifa just smiled closing the door. "I already told you. It's a surprise. Now I'm going to go get dressed. Don't you dare take a peek." She said. Rufus narrowed an eye at her. She gave him back the glare. "I mean it." She said as sternly as she could but then giggled. "You'll love what I did." She said. Rufus sighed. "This had better be good." he said shaking his head. Tifa just grinned and skipped up the stairs. Rufus just paced in the hall.  
  
Finally guests were starting to arrive. Still they weren't allowed in. Some of the guests kept asking Rufus why they weren't going into the ballroom but Rufus would just turn red in embarrassment and try to come up with the best excuse as he could.  
  
Just then, there was a loud clearing of the throat catching everyone's attention. They all looked up the stairs. Rufus merely glanced up before looking back at the person who he was talking to then stopped in mid sentence. He turned back with large surprise. Tifa was walking down the steps.  
  
She was wearing a very gorgeous white dress. It fell down to her knees with and noodle straps. She had a white silky scarf around her shoulders and her hair was up in a bun with a few curls falling down on her neck. A lovely silver chain with a small glowing stone. She looked quite lovely.  
  
Several men gaped at the beauty coming down the stairs. She was smiling brightly. "Welcome to President Rufus Shinra's grandest party. We are thrilled you could come." She said stepping over to the door. Rufus stared with shock. But shook it off. He stepped closer to her. "Are we allowed in yet, Tifa?" he asked trying to sound annoyed.  
  
Tifa just smiled and grabbed the doornobs. "Alright, alright,Mr.Grouch. Hold your horses, will ya?" She asked out loud. Nearly everyone laughed but Rufus. He just gave her the look as if saying, if you don't open those doors now, I'm going to hurt you. Tifa just smiled and winked at him. He rose an eyebrow and Tifa pushed the doors open.  
  
Everyone started to file in only slowing at the door looking around. The ball room had been highly decorated. There was silk hanging from the cieling like a roof. The crystal ball in the middle of the cieling dangling down from the silk covered ceiling. There was a bungaloo built on the other side of the room decorated with ivy and lovely white flowers and lights. All around the room on the floor was pure white balloons under white nets making them look like white puffy clouds. A sign built out of cardboard, painted navy blue and had a line of lights saying, Dancing in the Dreams. It did look more like a prom dance. There was a table set up with a large punch bowl and refreshments on it.  
  
Rufus was abit impressed but he wasn't expecting this. He thought it was unacceptable. He looked at Tifa who smiled back. Rufus gave a glare showing abit of annoyance and anger that she stepped back with abit of shock. "What?" She whispered.  
  
Before Rufus could say anything everyone stepped in around him. "My, my! This is very exciting. I haven't been to a prom dance in twenty years. Excellent work, Rufus." a man said patting his shoulder. Rufus looked up in surprise. He looked at every one of his guests. They all had smiles as they looked around. "Ooooh! This is so romantic! Such a brilliant idea. It's something new and I like new things." a woman said dragging her husband off to looked at a few of the decorations. The guests all entered and began looking around.  
  
Rufus was stunned. His guests were satisfied. He smiled just abit impressed. "Well done, Rufus. You are a man of many ideas. I never knew you had something this creative for a party though." The mayor of Junon said shaking Rufus's hand who was still abit stunned. Tifa was smiling brightly.  
  
She looked at Reno who was near the sound booth in the corner. She gave him a nod who nodded back. Reno opened a large CD case and took out a disc. He then spun it on his finger and set it in the CD player. The song, The Next Time I Fall by Peter Cetera and Amy Grant came on.  
  
Rufus looked over at Reno who grinned and waved at him. People were talking excitedly and some began to dance almost immediately. "Oh, honey! It's our song!" another woman said to her husband and they began to dance. Rufus and Tifa were left alone.  
  
Tifa was smiling satisfied with her work. She then turned to leave. Rufus followed her out in the hall. "Thank you. I wasn't expecting this but you did surprise me." He said. Tifa turned around and faced him. "I was only trying to help out. No offense, Rufus. But you are living in the past. It's time to try something new and not so.....so....fancy pancy." She said.  
  
Rufus actually laughed. Tifa just smiled. "Well, the host better get back in there." She said nodding to the door. Rufus lightly grabbed her arm causing her to stop. "Hey, you did all that work. I think it's best if you come to the party too." He said. Tifa smiled. "I'll stay for a bit. All that work had made me tired." She said. Rufus led her back in and began introducing her to people.  
  
Several people congradulated her on her effort. They were deeply impressed with what she did. Tifa finally got too hot and went out on the balcony. Rufus was watching her while listening to some people talk. Vincent was standing off to the side watching him. He smiled lightly. He stepped forward and bent over Rufus shoulder from behind. "You should ask her to dance." He said.  
  
Rufus was startled by how quiet his servent had snuck up behind him and then he nodded. He walked over to where Tifa was. Tifa saw him coming and smiled at him. Rufus nodded. "You did very well, Tifa. But I have noticed that you have not been asked to dance with. May I take this dance?" He asked holding out his hand. Tifa smiled brightly. "Sure. Why not?" She said. She took his hand and he led her in.  
  
Vincent looked over at Reno who was watching him. He gave the nod and Reno grinned. He put on a different song. It was Disney's Beauty and the Beast song. Rufus and Tifa was in the center starting to dance. Rufus had his hand on her hip and her hand was on his shoulder. The other hands were holding the other's.  
  
They began to sway. Listening to the song and staring into each other's eyes and smiling. Tifa then put her head against Rufus's shoulder and closed her eyes. Rufus was abit stunned but then he smiled and relaxed. Several people had stopped to watch them. Aeris and Elena were giggling together in the corner. Vincent was smiling brightly.  
  
He had never seen Rufus looked so happy since the day his mother died. He frowned abit and sighed. "Let's just hope she's what he needs." He whispered. The song finally stopped and the couple stopped dancing. Tifa stepped back feeling herself starting to blush. "I'm abit tired now. So I'm going to bed, kay?" She asked. Rufus nodded. He watched her leave and then he went back to the party.  
  
Tifa was in her room breathing abit hard. She felt her heart pounding against her chest. She was cursing herself abit. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. You can't fall for this guy. Your his prisoner, remember? He's not going to let you go because he's spoiled, greedy and unkind." She whispered to herself. She quickly got dressed in her pj's and then climbed into bed.  
  
A/N: Now wasn't that just so romantic. The ball idea came from one of my prom dances when I was still in High School. It was really nice and when I was thinking about how I was going to do the ball that was the only thing that came to my mind. Review and let me know what you think.  



	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next chapter. Glad your enjoying it.  
  
Chapter 10.  
  
Meanwhile, Cloud was starting to panic in Kalm. It had been two weeks now since Tifa and her father disappeared. He was starting to think they were never coming back. Zack was starting to get angry too. Sephiroth was starting to doubt the plan. He didn't want to give back the bag of gil that Zack paid him. But he knew that if Tifa and her father didn't show up soon he'd have to.  
  
Zack was cursing silently at the bar. The scout had again told them that there was no sign of Mr. Lockhart or his daughter. "What are we going to do now? I wanted to marry Tifa." Cloud whined. Zack slammed his fist on the counter. "I'm working on it! Don't bug me right now!" He snapped.  
  
Cloud growled and turned his back on his friend. "So much for your brilliant plan. I thought you were trying to help me." He said. Zack growled. "I am! But that snot you want to marry is gone. If she doesn't show up by the end of the week, we're giving up!" He said. Cloud started to snivel. "B-but I want to marry Tifa!" He started to whine even harder.  
  
Zack sighed angrily. "Cloud, she's gone. She's taken off with that loony father of her's. I swear, if she doesn't show up again, I'll go search for the little brat myself! And believe me, I won't be gentle when I find her." He said. Cloud sighed and began drinking his beer again.  
  
A day later, Tifa was staring out at the snow. She wanted to go play. Make snowmen, have a snowball fight and even make snow angels. She sighed abit and shook her head. She leaned against the window frame and smiled as she saw a few children curiously looked around the gates of the mansion. She turned and hurried upstairs to her room.  
  
She was now out in the yard coaxing the kids to come in. She and the children began throwing snowballs and laughing together. Tifa was having a good time with the children. They began making snowmen and having the time of their lives together.  
  
Just then the kids gasped with fear and took off running. Tifa looked up and saw Rufus walking towards her not looking happy. She turned her eyes on the children who were running away. "Wait! Don't go!" She called but they were gone. She sighed and stood. Brushing off the snow on her pants she turned a look on Rufus.  
  
"Tifa, what were you thinking? Bringing commoners into my yard without my permission! That is not acceptable." Rufus said angrily. Tifa scowled. "Commoners?! Those are my people your talking about, Rufus! I was just like them and I still am! So don't you dare call them commoners like that!" She snapped. Rufus growled. "You will not do that again or there will be a punishment." He said turning away.  
  
He took one step towards the mansion when suddenly......SPLAT!! A snowball hit the back of his head throwing his head forward. He spun around angrily only to get another snowball in the face. Tifa was laughing hard now. She had to hold her sides. "Come on, Mr. Rich boy. If your so good, have a snowball fight with me. Unless your afraid to lose." She said in a taunting way.  
  
Rufus growled annoyed. "Don't do that again, Tifa. Or I'll......" he was saying. Tifa had scooped up another ball and flung it at him. It hit him in the chest. "Your losing, loser!" She sang. Rufus smirked. He ducked down and scooped a ball up and flung it at Tifa. She ducked under it just in time. They began to throw snow at each other. Laughing abit both of them ducked under each other's snowballs.  
  
From the window of the house, Vincent was laughing. "Aeris, tell the cook to get breakfast ready. Once they come in they'll be wanting some hot chocolate and hot honey oatmeal." he said. Aeris nodded. "Alright." She said and skipped away. Vincent smiled brightly. "Rufus is starting to forget what happened." He whispered. He turned away.  
  
After the major snowball fight, Rufus and Tifa walked into the mansion soaking wet and cold. But they were laughing hard. Rufus was more wet though. Tifa had won the fight. She was very skilled with throwing snowballs. Although Rufus did get her pretty good.  
  
Vincent stepped up. "Breakfast is served." he said. The two nodded. So they went into the dining room and ate the hot oatmeal. Rufus then turned to Vincent. "Vincent, I have decided that I'm taking the day off today. Could you call all the people I was suppose to have a meeting with and cancel everything. I have decided that I'm going to be normal for a change and hang out with a very interesting bartender's daughter." He said smiling at Tifa who smiled brightly back. Vincent nodded. "Alright." He said and left.  
  
All day, the pair had fun. They went out for a drive through the slums. Tifa was frowning saddly at the sight of people having to freeze on the streets. Rufus was watching with a frown then he made Reno stop the car. Tifa looked up with surprise. Rufus was now talking to someone on the phone in whispers then he grinned at her after hanging up.  
  
An hour later, several people in trucks showed up. They were now setting up tables and starting to serve hot chilie and soup to the starving people. Tifa smiled at Rufus happily. They continued on their way. Tifa was making suggestions on how Rufus could improve the city. He was taking in deep thought and agreed. They went back to the mansion and curled up in the library. Tifa began to read a book to Rufus as he sat in the chair. That night they ate dinner and that was then Tifa decided to ask a few questions.  
  
They sat in silence while eating. Tifa was staring at her food then she looked up. "Rufus?" She asked. Rufus looked up at her. "Yes?" He asked. Tifa took a deep breath. "What was that red stain on the floor in the West Wing?" She asked. There was a deafening silence. Tifa had seen Vincent, Aeris and Elena's jaws fall open with shock and abit of fear.  
  
But instead of answering, Rufus looked at his servents. "Leave us." he said. Everyone hurried out. They were alone in the room now. Rufus stood and went over to the fireplace and stared into it. Tifa watched for abit then stood herself and walked over to his side. She was watching his face. It was full of pain and she swore she saw tears. "What was the red stain? Was it....." She was asking. Rufus nodded. "Yes. It was. It's my mother's blood." He said. Tifa covered her mouth holding in the gasp. She stepped back. Rufus sighed. He started for the door and nodded for Tifa to follow. Tifa hurried after him.  
  
They went to the study and closed the doors. Rufus strided over to the red velvet curtain and pulled it back. It was a potrait of the very beautiful woman Tifa had seen in the picture in the West Wing.  
  
Rufus stared up at it. "That's my mother. Danielle Shinra. It was five years ago. My father was the President of ShinRa Incorp. He was a very greedy, cruel man. He always had girlfriends. Cheating on my mother. He usually called me a mistake.Wanted me to be what he was. Well, my mother fell in love with someone. Someone that treated her with respect. He treated her like a human being and not some object like my father treated her. The man worked for my father too and that was not a good thing. They were always meeting each other when my father was too busy to notice.  
  
I knew about it of course. I liked this man very much. He treated me like a father would to a son. He was more like a father to me than my own. But then my father found out. He had seen them together in the library. They were hugging each other and exchanging kisses. Out of rage, my father murdered her in her room. In the West Wing. After he shot the man in the chest. I was so angry that I killed my father. I threw his corpse into the slums. No one knew what had happened to him. Not even my servents. But they knew what had happened to my mother. I kind of blamed the man she was in love with too. I hated him for falling for her. For making her fall for him." He said lowering his head.  
  
Tifa stared. She was trying to hold back a tear. "The man. What happened to him?" She asked. Rufus sighed. "He's still alive. I wouldn't let him go. He's one of my servents today. If it weren't for the love my mother had for him, I would have killed him." he said. Tifa studied Rufus. "Who is he?" She asked softly.  
  
Rufus took another sigh and looked up at her. "Vincent." He said. Tifa stepped back with wide eyes. "Vincent?" She whispered. Rufus nodded. "It was his first year of working for my father. He fell in love with her. Because of his charming looks, she fell for him back." he said. Tifa was quiet. "So, he's a slave? Working for you to keep his life?" She asked uneasily. Rufus watched her.  
  
Then he nodded. "Yes. Of course, he's been very loyal so I'm thinking about letting him go." He said looking away. Tifa stared then she smiled. "I don't think he wants to go." She said. Rufus turned back and looked at her. "What?" He asked. Tifa shook her head. "He likes it here. He wants to work for you. Even if you abit of a grouch." She said.  
  
Rufus smiled softly. "Maybe. We shall see when I offer to let him go." He said. He went over to his desk and pushed a button. "Vincent, come into the study." He said. Then he went back to his spot staring upward at his mother's beauty.  
  
The door slowly opened and Vincent stalked in. He hesitated when he saw the potrait but then kept his red eyes on Rufus. "Sir?" He asked. Rufus didn't look up. "Your free, Vincent. I have decided that you no longer have to pay your debt." He said. Vincent was very surprised. "What?" He asked. Rufus looked at him. "You can leave if you'd like. You don't have to work for me anymore." He said.  
  
Vincent was quiet. He was watching Rufus. Then he shook his head. "No. I don't wish to leave, Rufus." He said. Rufus smiled and looked at Tifa. "You were right, Tifa. He does like it here." He said. Vincent glanced at her and then smiled. He looked back at the potrait with longing in his eyes.  
  
Rufus saw the look and smiled. "You may have this potrait, Vincent. If you want, you may stay here as my Head of Security. But you are no longer a slave." He said. Vincent smiled even more. "Thank you, Rufus. And again as I have said for five years, I'm sorry for happened to her. It hurt me deeply when he did that to her." He said. Rufus nodded at Vincent. "I know. And I'm sorry too. You may go now." He said. Vincent bowed and left the room.  
  
Tifa smiled at Rufus. "That was a very kind thing to do." She said. Rufus just waved his hand at her for her to leave. She just nodded and started for the door. She then paused in the door way. She looked back. "Rufus?" She asked. Rufus turned back placing his blue eyes on her. Tifa smiled. "When I first met you, I thought you were cruel, heartless, greedy and the biggest jerk. But when I look at you now, I was wrong. You are none of those." She said. Then she left. Rufus stared after her then smiled softly.  
  
A/N: Well there you go. Rufus finally told Tifa his past and why he was the way he was. Interesting, isn't it? Review and let me know if it was any good.  



	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm glad your enjoying the story. Here's when it starts getting very interesting.  
  
Chapter 11.  
  
The next day, Tifa woke when the sun peered through her window. She turned over to look at the window but stopped when she seen them. A large boutique of red roses. Tifa sat up and smiled. She climbed off the bed and went over to them. She smelled them. They had the most wonderful fragarence. She seen the card and picked it up. It was signed as R.S. She smiled brightly. She turned it over and read what was written.  
  
Come to ShinRa Headquarters.  
  
Tifa quickly took a shower and then got dressed.  
  
Reno drove her to the ShinRa Headquarters. Vincent was waiting in front of the building. He opened the door and helped Tifa out. "Good morning, Tifa." He said. Tifa nodded. She was wearing black slacks and a nice white blouse. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and had two chopsticks sticking right out. "Morning, Vincent." She said.  
  
Vincent started to lead her towards the building. "Rufus is at a meeting but he said you may interrupt. I'm to escort you there without difficulty. Without me, you would be stopped at least fifty times." he said. Tifa laughed as Vincent pulled open the door letting her in first.  
  
As they walked to the elevator, Tifa looked up at Vincent. "Vinnie, Aeris and Elena said that you escorted my father out of the city. What happened to him?" She asked abit worried. Vincent looked at her then smiled. "Don't worry. He's safe. I had the chocobo carriage take him back to Kalm. I would never leave someone to die." He said. Tifa smiled. "Thank you." She said. Vincent nodded.  
  
The pair of them went to the floor number 66. They walked down the hall catching several eyes. Vincent stopped in front of two doors and then unlocked them with a key card. "Why so many key cards here?" Tifa asked. Vincent looked at her. "ShinRa Incorp. is highly protected. We have many secrets that could make your hair curl. There had been a few breakins. Some rivaling companies have been trying to steal ShinRa's secrets. So we use key cards because ShinRa employees are the only ones who can." He said. Tifa nodded. Vincent pushed open the doors and the two walked in.  
  
Rufus was in the middle of speaking to several people when they did. He looked abit annoyed but then smiled seeing that it was only Vincent and Tifa. He stood. "Good morning, Tifa. I hope you enjoyed my gift this morning." He said. Tifa smiled brightly. "Of course. I love roses, Rufus." She said. The other people looked stunned that she had called Rufus by his name and not get yelled at.  
  
The men all stood in respect. There was only one woman in the room and she looked jealously at Tifa. Rufus held out his arm for Tifa to join his side. She quickly went over to him with Vincent by her side. "Gentlemen, Scarlett, may I introduce Tifa Lockhart. She is currently staying in my mansion with me and my servents. Tifa, these are all the heads of my departments of the company. General Franklin Heidigger." He said motioning to a large man with a big beard.  
  
Heidigger nodded to Tifa who nodded back. "Alexander Reeve." Rufus said. The man with short black hair and goatee nodded with a charming smile. "Levine Tseng." He said motioning to a longer black haired man. "And Elladora Scarlett." The woman didn't say anything. She only glared. Tifa felt a heated wave of jealousy aimed in her direction.  
  
She bit her lip and looked away. Rufus nodded not seeing Scarlett's glares. "Please sit everyone." He said pulling the chair out for Tifa. Tifa sat as well as the men that stood. She was trying to avoid Scarlett's eyes. Rufus remained standing. "As I was saying, I have decided that it's time the city showed abit of change. I have decided that we need to build a home for the homeless in the slums." He said.  
  
Everyone looked up in surprise. "What?" Everyone said. Tifa was smiling. Rufus returned the smile. "Yes. Just yesterday, I went out for a drive with Tifa into the slums and I have noticed that we have made some terrible mistakes. There are several people living in the cold right this minute. They are starving and shivering as we are warm in our big rich dummy houses." He said.  
  
Tifa and Vincent laughed. Reeve just smiled broadly. "I have decided that we will be building decent homes for the commoner people of Midgar City. Bunkers, homeless homes, I don't care what they are. I want those people out of the cold. Out of the freezing night." He said. Scarlett laughed coldly. "But why should we care about them? They are lower lives." She said. Tifa felt anger burning her spine.  
  
Rufus frowned angrily at the skimpy dressed woman. "Scarlett, try camping outside for once. Out of your home in the cold. Then you'll see why. You have a problem of who those people are, then you can kiss my as...." he was starting to say. Tifa cleared her throat very loudly. Rufus stopped himself and nodded. "Sorry, Tifa. I forgot that you didn't like curse words." He said with a small smile.  
  
Tifa nodded smiling. Scarlett forced a laugh. "Excuse me, Rufus dear. But what is she doing here and why?" She asked annoyed. Rufus shot Scarlett a look. "Scarlett, call me dear again. I dare you. And Tifa is here because I invited her. I have decided that she will be helping Reeve with the plans of building the homes. For now, she is his boss." He said. Tifa smiled stunned at Rufus.  
  
Reeve just smiled. "Really? I do hope she has some good ideas for the homes." He said. Rufus snorted. "Reeve, you underestimate her. If you lot would have came to the party a day ago, you would have seen what she could do." He said. Tifa blushed. "Thank you, Rufus." She said. Everyone nodded. Rufus sat down. "Now then. Tifa, you told me some things that needed to be changed. Please share them with the rest of the class." He said. Tifa nodded standing up.  
  
They began almost at once. Reeve, being the Head of Building had several carpenters start building in the slums. By the end of the week, the homeless people weren't homeless anymore. People were now warm and comfortable in homes. That was then Rufus decided to celebrate with Tifa.  
  
They were eating dinner together with abit of music. Candle light dinner. It was their first date together. They laughed and clinked wine glasses together then began dancing out under the star light sky. It was just the two of them.  
  
Finally they sat together on the railing looking upward. Rufus studied her. "Tifa?" He asked. Tifa looked at him with a smile. "Yes?" She asked. Rufus bit his lip. "Are you......are you happy here? With me?" He asked. Tifa smiled softly. "Yeah. I am actually. It's just......" She stopped looking away.  
  
At those words, Rufus frowned fearing the worst. Tifa closed her eyes then opened them after a minute. "I miss my father so much. You never let me say goodbye to him. And I will never see him again." She said lowering her voice as if afraid to offend Rufus or hurt him. Rufus lowered his eyes. He was thinking deeply.  
  
Then he smiled. "Very well. Come with me. If you'd like, I'll let you speak to him on the PHS." He said. Tifa smiled even more. "Thank you." She said. Rufus took her to the study. Tifa dialed the 7th Heaven but the line kept ringing. She began to get worried. So Rufus dialed the mayor's office and put it on speaker.  
  
"Hello?" came the mayor's voice. Tifa smiled. "Hello, mayor. It's Tifa Lockhart." She said. "Tifa Lockhart? Oh! Yes! Tifa! How are you? Everyone has been looking all over for you and your father." the mayor said. Tifa's heart nearly stopped. "What?" She asked fear rising up. Rufus stood quickly from his chair. "That's right. Cloud's been in quite the panic since you and your father disappeared." The mayor said.   
  
Rufus looked at Tifa with confusion. She saw his look. She shook her head rolling her eyes. "Cloud's a big jerk. I hate his guts." She said to Rufus who just nodded. "What?" the mayor asked. Tifa shook her head. "Nothing. What do you mean my father is missing? He should be back in Kalm." She said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tifa. But he left three weeks ago. Before you disappeared, he went into the Inn ranting and raving like a lunatic. Saying that you were a prisoner of a madman. Zack and Cloud kicked him out of the inn. Since then, he's been gone. Where are you?" The mayor asked. Tifa felt her fear rising like vomit would. "No. Did he say where he was going?" She asked. "Hmmm. Something about going to rescue you from Midgar City. Hahaha. What a joke though, isn't it? Maybe your father had lost his marbles." He said.  
  
Tifa felt angry. "No he didn't! I am in Midgar City you dolt!" She yelled at the phone then hung up. Rufus was watching her. Tifa started to pace in the room. "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no! My father isn't in Kalm. He must be out in the storm trying to find his way back to the City. He could be lost. Or sick. Or worst. He could be dying or..." she started to cry.  
  
Rufus shook his head feeling her helplessness. "No. He could have made it to the city. Let me check all of the gates." He said quickly grabbing his phone. He began making calls to the gates. But the answers were all the same. They had not seen a man of Mr. Lockhart's description. Tifa broke down in tears. Rufus watched her feeling helpless. He turned his back on her and looked at his mother's portrait. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Tifa, don't cry. We'll find him." He said.  
  
Just then Reno ran in. "Sir! There's a mad chocobo in the yard. A small blue one." He said. Tifa quickly jumped to her feet and ran to the door. Rufus hurried after her. The security guards were trying to restrain a panicking chocobo. Tifa gasped seeing it. "Rogue! She's mine!" She cried out running forward. Rogue heard her misstress's voice and calmed down immediately.  
  
Tifa began stroking Rogue's beak. "Where's father?" She asked. Her eyes found a spot of blood on Rogue's feathers. But it wasn't a chocobos. It was humans. "No! Father! He must have been attacked in the field trying to come here!" She cried. Rufus watched her helplessly. His eyes then went to Vincent, Aeris and Elena who looked worried for Tifa.  
  
He let out sigh and hurried forward. "Then you must go to him." He said. Tifa spun around looking at Rufus. "What?" She asked. Rufus nodded. "Go to your father. I'm setting you free. Your debt is done. You may go home now." He said. Tifa smiled and threw her arms around Rufus who hugged her back. "Thank you so much, Rufus. I will never forget you." She said.  
  
Rufus had tears in his eyes. He pulled away. "You better go. He won't last long if you don't hurry. And take this to remember me by." he said holding out a amulate. It was the Shinra Family's seal. Tifa nodded taking it.  
  
She ran back to the mansion and got dressed in black pants and a light blue long sleeve shirt. She pulled on her old cloak and hurried out. Vincent, Elena and Aeris was waiting by the gates. Tifa was taking Boco. Rogue was too weak. "Take care of Rogue for me." She said. Vincent nodded. Tifa hugged each and recieved kisses on the cheeks from all three of her dearest friends. Then she climbed on her father's chocobo and rode away.  
  
From the windows Rufus watched her. He had tears running down his face. He lowered his head. His heart broken.  
  
Vincent was watching from the yard. He saw the heart broken look on Rufus's face. He looked to where Tifa was going. Then he nodded. He hurried off into the darkness to where his own chocobo was, pulling on his big red cloak that had a face guard protecting his face. A big black chocobo with yellow eyes was waiting for him. "Come on, Oblivion. We have to make sure she gets home alright and finds her father." He whispered to his chocobo. He mounted it and hurried towards the gates.  
  
A/N: Well, Tifa's been freed. Don't you feel bad for Rufus. He wanted Tifa to stay forever but he let her go out of passion for her. Now it's time for the real trouble. Review and let me know how I did.  



	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm not going to say anything about this chapter. You'll have to read it first.  
  
Chapter 12.  
  
Tifa hurried across the field looking for any sign of her father. "Father!" She called. She kept calling for him. Boco running at stunning speed trying to pick up his master's scent. Then both of them spotted a black lump in the snow. Tifa hurried over to it and found that it was a frozen Mr. Lockhart. He was still alive. But only just barely. Tifa quickly pulled him onto Boco and hurried towards home. In Kalm. As they entered town in the dead of the night, the scout Zack had placed hurried to find Zack and Cloud.  
  
Mr. Lockhart felt the warmth. He felt someone placing a warm rag on his forhead trying to warm him. He opened his eyes lightly seeing Tifa. Who smiled. "Easy, father. Your safe." She whispered. Mr. Lockhart blinked several times. "Tifa?" He asked. Tifa nodded. "It's me. We're home." She said. Mr. Lockhart quickly sat up. "Tifa! Your safe! But how did you escape?!" He asked.  
  
Tifa shook her head. "I didn't escape, father. Rufus let me go." she said trying to push him back. "That monster?!" Mr. Lockhart asked with shock. Tifa gave him a scolding look. "He's not a monster, father. He never was. He's changed somehow. We became friends while I was there." She said.  
  
She began telling him of her life in the mansion. How the first night she was attacked by thieves and Rufus saved her life. Mr. Lockhart listened quietly and smiled after she was done. He knew right there, that Tifa had changed herself. From the back window, Vincent was watching with a smile.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door. Tifa looked to the door and stood. Vincent quickly climbed to the roof and peered down with wide eyes. When Tifa opened the door, there stood the errie Sephiroth. She took a sharp breath with shock. Sephiroth smiled cruelly. "Good evening, Miss Lockhart. I have come for your father." He said.  
  
Tifa stared with confusion. "My father? But......" She was saying. Sephiroth stepped back letting her see the entire mob and his truck that said Hojo's Asylum of the Mental Loons. "Don't fear, Tifa. We will take very good care of him." Sephiroth said. Tifa gasped covering her mouth. "No! He's not crazy! You can't do this!" She said.  
  
Cloud snorted stepping forward. "Of course he is. We all heard him that night. Talking mad about Rufus Shinra taking you prisoner and saying that he wouldn't let you go." He said. Tifa looked angry. Mr. Lockhart appeared at the door. "Tifa?" he asked hugging his blanket closer.  
  
Zack snorted leaning against the side of the house. Cloud smirked cruelly. "Mr. Lockhart, tell us again about Rufus Shinra." He said. Tifa gave him a glare which he ignored. Mr. Lockhart hurried down the steps. "He was cruel! He had the cruelest blue eyes I had ever seen! He wouldn't let Tifa go! He said that she had to stay with him forever!" He said.  
  
Everyone was laughing. Sephiroth just waved his hand. Two men grabbed Mr. Lockhart's arms and started to drag him towards the truck. "Let go of me!" Mr. Lockhart demanded. Tifa hurried after them. "No! You can't! He's sick and he needs me to help him back to health!" She started to cry.  
  
Cloud grabbed her shoulders. "Tifa, let your father go. He's lost his mind. There is no way Rufus Shinra would want you. You are beautiful, yes. But he would never want a commoner like you." He said. Tifa looked worriedly at him. "Cloud, you were my best friend when we were children. If our friendship meant anything to you, you wouldn't do this. You knew my father when we were young. You know he's not crazy." She said.  
  
Cloud's taunting smile faded and he had this look on his face. He stepped back. He knew she was right. "Tifa." He whispered. Zack sneered however. "Poor Tifa. It's a shame about your father. But we can clear this misunderstanding if," He paused. Tifa looked at him. "If what?" She asked. Zack lightly pushed her closer to Cloud. "If you marry Cloud." he whispered.  
  
Tifa looked outraged. She knew right there that this whole thing was a scam. "What?! No! I would never marry Cloud! He's my friend and I don't love him!" She snapped. Cloud stared breathless. Zack snorted. "Very well. Have it your way. The old man's all your's, Sephy." he said to the tall, dark and silver haired demon.  
  
Sephiroth nodded. "Thank you for the money, Zack. Have a good night." He said starting away. Tifa shook her head with panic. She quickly dug into her pocket. "Look! Rufus gave this to me! It's the Shinra Family's seal!" She said quickly. Everyone went quiet.  
  
From above, Vincent was looking angry on what the mob was doing. Sephiroth took a step forward and took the seal. His eyes went wide and he stepped back. His mouth fell open. He looked up wide eyed at Cloud and Zack.  
  
"It is. She and her father are telling the truth." He said. People gasped with fear. "No! If we lock Mr. Lockhart up Rufus Shinra will send an army to destroy our village! He's a monster!" Someone cried out. Tifa shook her head. "No! He's not! He's good and kind! He would never hurt anyone. He's my friend." She said.  
  
Zack growled. He snatched the seal. "Ha! Rufus Shinra would never give the family seal to anyone! He doesn't care about anyone but himself and his stupid company! Sephiroth, you know this too! Tifa and Devid Lockhart had stolen the seal! Rufus Shinra will send the army to destroy us anyways! He hates everyone! We must attack first! Who's with me and Cloud!" He exclaimed.  
  
There were several cheers. Cloud looked around with a panic. "No! We can't do this! Rufus Shinra would wipe us out!" He yelled. Zack turned a glare on Cloud. Tifa smiled with relief. Zack narrowed his eyes. "Very well, Cloud. If your not with us, your against us! Lock them up the cellar!" He demanded.  
  
Tifa gasped. Cloud jumped to keep the men from grabbing Tifa but he was siezed too. Tifa started to scream and struggle. Several men dragged Tifa, Cloud and Mr. Lockhart to the cellar and threw them down the stairs.  
  
Cloud stood just in time to catch Tifa from hitting the ground. Then he hurried up and started to pound on the door. "Let us out, Zack! This isn't funny!" He yelled through the door. Zack put a lock on the door. He looked at Sephiroth who was climbing into his truck. "Come on, Sephy! Let's go get Shinra!" He said.  
  
Sephiroth turned his cold eyes on him. "No. I'm not getting mixed up in this mess. And call me Sephy one more time and I'll rip your head off myself!" He snapped slamming the door shut. He pulled away from the road. Zack growled. "Fine. I'll kill Shinra myself." He said. The men of Kalm grabbed weapons and torchs. They climbed onto chocobos and started for the city. Vincent watched them with a growl. He began looking for something to free the three captives.  
  
Tifa started to cry. "No! It's all my fault. Rufus will die because of me. He won't fight." She cried. Cloud continued to bang against the door. "Don't say that, Tifa! It's not your fault! It's mine! This whole thing was Zack and my idea! It's my fault! We just need to get out of here and warn Shinra that the mobs are coming!" He yelled against the door.  
  
Mr. Lockhart held his daughter. "But by the time we do get out, it may be too late." He said. Cloud banged harder. "I'm not giving up on Tifa's new boyfriend!" He snapped. Tifa looked up. "Boyfriend? But I......." she was saying.  
  
Cloud turned his eyes on her. "Face it, Tifa. You don't love me that way. We're just friends. You love that Rufus Shinra, guy. The way you were just talking about him. It's obvious that your in love with him. I'll deal with it. I just don't want to see you so unhappy." He said softly. Tifa smiled but then her eyes widen. "We've got to hurry!" She said with panic.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud bang making Cloud jump back and stumble down the stairs. Tifa stood quickly. There was another loud bang and a hammer head smashed right through. The three stared with fear. Another bang and another. The hammer head just smashed the door to bits and the attacker yanked the door open.  
  
"Tifa!" came the yell. Tifa's heart gave a leap. "Vinnie!" She cried out running up the stairs. Vincent grabbed her hand and helped her out. Mr. Lockhart and Cloud hurried up after them. "Vincent! What are you doing here?!" Tifa asked.  
  
Vincent turned his cloak snapping in the rising wind. "I followed you to make sure you were going to be safe getting home! I saw the whole thing! We must go and help Rufus! He won't fight them! He's gone too soft while you were living with us. I've been watching you guys carefully. I know that you both have effection for each other. He loves you, Tifa. He really does." He said.  
  
Tifa stared with shock. "He loves me?" She asked. Vincent quickly climbed onto his black chocobo. "Yes. Now if we don't hurry, it will be too late." he said holding out his hand to Tifa. Tifa grabbed his hand and she was pulled up behing him. She wrapped her arms around his waist tightly.  
  
Cloud had climbed onto Boco. "Right behind you, Tifa!" He said. Tifa nodded. She looked at her father. "Stay here, father. You are ill and need rest." She said. Mr. Lockhart nodded. "Becareful, Tifa. Take care of her, Mr. Valentine." He said. Vincent nodded. "This I will do." He said and he kicked his chocobo's sides. The chocobo was speeding out of town with Cloud behind them.  
  
A/N: Well what do you think? Cloud's gone all noble and turned against Zack to help Tifa. Now the big battle's about to begin. Review and let me know what you think.  



	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

The angry mob had reached Midgar and begun their raiding. Zack in the lead. He ordered his followers to burn everything in their path. So they did. They were trashing everything. Destroying everything that belonged to ShinRa. There were several guards that were fighting against them. They were trying to protect the people of Midgar.

From ShinRa Manor, Rufus was looking out the window at the terrible sight. His eyes were full of sadness and grief. He missed Tifa already even if she had just left only last night. The snow had melted because of the warm sun. There were dark clouds in the sky as if threatening to storm. Thunder and lightening the sky instead of snow.

Rufus was just standing there looking down on his now burning city. He was staring at the angry faces that were storming down his lawn coming towards the large house. He didn't seem to care any more. He didn't want to fight. He wouldn't become the man his father wanted him to be.

As he stood there in his grieving silence someone knocked on the door and walked in. "Mr. President! There's an angry mob! What should we do?" Reno asked hurrying forward. Rufus sighed still looking at the faces of the villagers. "Let them come to me. You and the others get out as fast as you can. Save yourselves. They have come for me, no doubt about that." he said.

Reno swallowed hard. "But sir! We can fight! We won't leave you!" He said. Rufus shook his head. "No. Don't fight. I've given up fighting, Reno. Just get the others out. Let the mob kill me. I have nothing to live for anymore. Tifa has left me to this house alone. She will not come back. Just go." He said. Reno stared at him then hurried out. Leaving Rufus leaning against the wall in the West Wing.

He hurried down the stairs to where the others were waiting. "Reno! What did Rufus say? Are we to fight?" Elena asked nervously. Reno sighed. "No. He wants us to run away. To leave him to die. He doesn't believe Tifa's coming back." he said. Aeris placed her hands on her cheeks. "Oh no! Tifa will come back! I just know she will!" She cried.

Tseng shook his head. "If he thinks we're just going to abandon him like that, he's got another thing coming! We are Turks and we are his friends. We will fight until the end. I will not give up on him. Are you with me?" he asked. Everyone blinked at him then all of them smirked. Reno pulled out his Electro Rod and sparks flew up from the end. "I'm wit' ya!" He said.

Rude nodded grinning while tightening his fighting gloves. He then cracked his knuckles. "All the way." He said. Elena pulled out her small hand gun and held it up towards the cieling. "So am I!" She said for once not sounding scared. Aeris nodded seriously yet smiling. She pulled open the closet door and pulled out her Princess Staff. "I'm not that strong phsycially but I am with magic! Let's do it!" She said.

Everyone nodded. Just then there was a bang on the front doors. Everyone jumped and turned towards it. "Here they come!" Reno yelled to his comrads. They stood in a straight line in front of the stair case. "No one will get past us." Elena said seriously. The others nodded.

Suddenly the doors burst open and the mob was rushing in. Zack in the lead. He stopped suddenly in front of the ShinRa employees staring with surprise. His followers stopped to stare too. Tseng growled between his gritted teeth. "It's Zack Flare!" He exclaimed. Reno and Rude narrowed their eyes. "We should have known! Who else would be leading these bunch of idiots! The Gongonga idiot himself!" Reno exclaimed.

Zack grinned cruelly. "Your way out numbered, Turks! Surrender Shinra or die!" He ordered. Everyone behind him cheered him on. The Employees all started to step forward. "Never! We will die before you harm Rufus Shinra!" Tseng yelled back. His friends all nodded agreeing in cheers. Zack just smirked. "Very well! Attack and leave no one alive!" He yelled charging.

The Employees charged to fight the mob. All of them yelling battle commands. Reno was in front of Zack swinging his Electro Rod. The electricity threatening to shock the spikey black haired man. Zack ducked under Reno's offending weapon and sent a nice upper cut right into his face. Reno was sent flying across the floor. Zack ran past him and up the stairs to find Rufus Shinra.

Tifa was trembling terribly behind Vincent. Her eyes were wide. "Can't this thing go any faster?!" She cried out. Vincent turned his head. "He can only go so fast, Tifa! Oblivion is the fastest chocobo in Midgar!" He called to her. Cloud was right behind him struggling to keep up. "Your not kidding! Boco is one of the fastest chocobos on the continent and he still can't keep up with yours!" he yelled.

Vincent nodded. "I know. But don't worry. We will be there soon. We still have a mile to go." He said. He wasn't kidding either. They weren't too far from Midgar at all. In fact, they were practically at the gates already. Tifa just held tight to Vincent looking up at the smoke from the city. She hoped they got there in time.

Zack kicked open the door and looked around. He held the dagger tightly in his hand his teeth clenched with fury and determination. His dark eyes found Rufus standing next to the window. He grinned cruelly and stepped into the room. Rufus had only glanced in Zack's direction then looked back out.

"Turn and fight, Shinra! Fight like a man!" Zack demanded. Rufus didn't look at him. He didn't even answer. Zack growled stepping closer. "Coward of ShinRa! You and your company will fall and die! You'll die for what you did to Gongonga!" He yelled. His voice echoed off the walls. Rufus's head lifted a little and he turned towards Zack.

"Gongonga? Is that why you hate me? Because my father destroyed that town? Then you are a fool. I have nothing to do with the destruction of Gongonga. Go away. Leave me to suffer in this house." He said turning back to the window. Zack growled. "You lie! You are a Shinra! And you will die a painful death!" He yelled.

He then ran forward, shoving Rufus hard against the windows. Rufus gasped painfully as his body broke the glass earning cuts and bruises. He fell out onto the balconey on his side. Zack jumped out the window and sent a kick into Rufus's stomach. "Argh!" Rufus cried out airless. He rolled over onto his front holding his middle.

Blood coating his white trench coat. He was gasping for air. "You have been a thorn in everyone's side long enough, Shinra! Destroying my home town!" Zack kicked Rufus again sending him flying his back. "Being a rich pansy like your old man!" He waited for Rufus to get to his side again. Rufus's eyes were tightly clenched from the pain.

"Kidnapping Tifa from my best pal and making him turn against me!" Zack yelled. Rufus's eyes shot open and glared up at Zack. "I did not! Kidnap! Tifa! I would….I would never do that!" He yelled airlessly. Zack sneered. "You know, when I'm finished with you, Shinra! She will be heartbroken. She'll want to kill me for killing her beloved rich boy!" He taunted.

Rufus stared upward at Zack shocked on what he was saying. "But you know what, Shinra? Once your dead, I'll kill her myself so she won't be so lonesome by herself. She has been nothing but trouble for me!" He hissed cruelly. Rufus's eyes flared up with rage. He let out a yell of anger. But Zack kicked him again in the stomach flipping him on his front again hanging half way off the balconey.

"Get ready to die, Shinra." Zack cruelly laughed raising his dagger. Rufus coughed a few times but closed his eyes ready to feel Zack's blade strike his back. He refused to fight back. He would die. He believed he deserved it. But then, the voice he longed to hear again rang out.

"Zack! No!" He heard. Rufus's eyes opened looking down. "Tifa?" He whispered. There she was. She was sitting on a big black chocobo behind Vincent Valentine. Her eyes wide with fear. A yellow haired man pulled up beside them. "Zack! Don't!" He yelled up to his old friend. Tifa shook her head. "Rufus!" She screamed as she watched Zack swinging the blade.

Rufus's eyes darkened quickly. It was like seeing Tifa brought back his strength. He flipped around quickly onto his back and kicked at Zack's hand. He hit Zack's hand hard sending the knife flying to the side. Zack's eyes went wide with shock. Rufus quickly got to his knees and sent a punch right into Zack's gut making him gasp.

Tifa looked at Vincent and Cloud. "Come on! He needs us!" She cried jumping off and running towards the doors. Vincent and Cloud leaped off their chocobos and ran after her. The three of them burst through the doors nearly stopping from shock. The townspeople of Kalm were fight against their dear friends.

Reno had caught sight of them. His eyes went wide. "Vincent! Tifa! Your back!" He yelled. Tifa rushed forward and caught a hold of a man's fist before he could punch Elena. She brought her knee up fast right into his side making him fly to the side. Cloud rushed forward intercepting the blacksmith's attack towards Aeris with his bustersword. He gritted his teeth and kicked up sending the blacksmith flying. Cloud looked back at Aeris who looked back. They met eyes looking very surprised. "Oh. Hello." Cloud said smiling. Aeris blushed and smiled back. "Hi." She said.

"Clooouuuud!! Look out!" Tifa cried out. Cloud gasped as he was hit from behind falling forward. He turned around to see another person raising a club. Cloud gasped raising his arm to shield himself. Suddenly the end of a staff hit the man hard in the face knocking him back. Cloud lowered his arm and looked up at his rescuer. Which was Aeris. Aeris smiled down at him. "Cloud! Stop goggling my best friend and let's go help Rufus!" Tifa yelled running up the stairs. Cloud scowled and shot to his feet. He looked back at Aeris. "Be right back. I am so getting your PHS number." He said and hurried after Tifa.

Rufus ducked under Zack's fist and sent his own right into Zack's face knocking him back onto the railing. "I don't want to fight you, Zack! Give it up!" He yelled retreating to the side. He climbed onto the railing and climbed up onto the roof. Zack gritted his teeth and hurried over to where his knife had landed. He quickly put it back into his belt and went after Rufus. They took the fight ontop of the house.

Tifa and Cloud raced into the West Wing. "Rufus?! Rufus!" She cried out. Cloud's blue eyes went over to the broken window. "Tifa! Over there!" He yelled jumping out in the rain. Tifa quickly followed. Their eyes went up hearing Zack yelling after Rufus. "Cloud, please! Help him!" Tifa cried into her hands. Cloud nodded and started climbing up onto the roof. 


	14. Chapter 14 Finale

A/N: This is the final chapter of Beauty and the Beast. There will be an intense moment in this chapter. Hope you will enjoy.

Chapter 14.

Zack was growling facing Rufus. Rufus was trapped glaring at his attacker. "You are so dead, Shinra! I'll knock you off this roof!" He yelled starting to lunge. Rufus started to brace for impact. Suddenly there was a flash of yellow and Zack was just punched hard in the face. He flew to the ground. The spikey blond haired man stood above Zack. "Zack! You idiot! What do you think your doing?!" He yelled.

Rufus straightened with amazement. Zack glared up at Cloud. "Cloud! You'll pay for that!" He yelled kicking upward. He nailed Cloud right in the chest. Cloud gasped flying backward right off the roof. Rufus's eyes went wide as he stepped forward. "Cloud! No!" Tifa screamed. Cloud fell onto his back on the balcony. He was unconscience.

Tifa started to climb the roof now. Zack stood and faced Rufus again. Rufus gritted his teeth. "I don't want to fight you!" He yelled. Zack flashed his knife. "Too bad!" He yelled starting to lung forward. Just then Tifa jumped in front of him and sent a kick into his chin. Zack staggered back. "What?!" He exclaimed. Tifa was breathing hard from running so hard. "Zack! Stop it! Your so stupid! Leave Rufus alone! I love him alright?!" She yelled.

That caught Rufus by surprise. His eyes went wide. Zack gritted his teeth and swung his hand. He back handed Tifa right in face sending her flying across the roof. Rufus gasped. "Tifa!" He yelled. Tifa hit the ground hard almost falling off the roof. Rufus let out an outraged yell. He lunged at Zack. Zack gasped as he saw the young president running forward.

He swung his knife trying to slash Rufus but the blond ducked under the blade and grabbed Zack by the neck with his right hand. He grabbed his wrist that held the knife and slammed it into the chiminy close by. Zack cried out with pain. Rufus was shoving Zack backward towards the side of the roof. He stopped only inchs holding Zack tightly. Zack was scared. He was about to fall off the roof. "No! Please! Don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!" He yelled.

Rufus growled but then sighed with anger. He back away abit then threw Zack to the ground. "Get out of my city and never return." he said coldly. Zack stared upward massaging his neck. Rufus turned slowly and saw Tifa standing there. She was smiling. "Rufus!" She said happily. Rufus smiled. "Tifa." He said. He started forward starting to hold out his arms to take Tifa into them.

Just then there was a yell of anger. Tifa let out a shriek. "No!" She yelled. Rufus spun around getting slashed in the arm by Zack's knife. Zack was coming in for another attack when suddenly something red flashed. Vincent had just jumped in front of the knife getting it in the side very deep. He let out a yell of pain but then swung his fist. Zack gasped and flew back ward. He staggered to catch his footing but then he fell over the side of the roof. He let out a scream and then silence. It was quiet now. Only the sound of rain.

Vincent pulled out the knife. He flung it to the ground and turned around. He was breathing pretty hard now from the wound. "Are you two alright?" He asked. Rufus and Tifa nodded slowly. Vincent nodded. "Good." He said. He fell to his knees. "Vincent!" Both Rufus and Tifa cried out hurrying forward.

Rufus caught Vincent before he hit the ground. He bent down and held his head up. Vincent winced. "I'm alright. Just a scratch." He said. Rufus scowled. "That is not just a scratch!" He snapped. Tifa looked Vincent over. "Please don't die on us, Vincent. Please." She begged. Vincent's breath was raspy.

He flinched from the pain. "Look, Rufus, at Tifa." He said. Rufus and Tifa looked at each other."You tell each other what you have been trying to say for weeks." Vincent said. Rufus smiled softly. "You came back, Tifa." He said. Tifa nodded. "Of course I came back, Rufus. I love you. I suppose I started to fall for you when I found out the real you." She said.

Rufus smiled. "Tifa, ever since you came I loved you. You are the most interesting person I have ever met. Your kind, beautiful, passionate, if it wasn't for you, I would probably be that cold hearted man I used to be." He said setting Vincent down softly. Tifa smiled andthrew her arms around Rufus's neck and she kissed him. Hestarted at first but smiled between their kiss and kissed her back.

The wind was blowing hard around them now. The rain stopped suddenly. The moon light came out and shone onto the two. Shooting stars began flying across the sky. Vincent smiled. "I have full filled my duty as your Head of Security. And the wishs of your mother." he whispered weakly.

Then his eyes closed. Rufus and Tifa pulled away and looked at Vincent. "Vinnie? No." Tifa cried. But Vincent's life was gone. Rufus just hugged Tifa close. They cried into each other's necks abit.

_"Don't cry for me. Shed not one tear. I will be always there for you. In your hearts. Forever and ever."_ They heard Vincent's voice.

Rufus and Tifa looked up and saw the spirit of Vincent. He was hugging a woman in the clouds. It was Rufus's mother, Danielle. Rufus and Tifa smiled and hugged each other. They shared another kiss in the light of the moon. Shooting stars racing across the sky. From the side, Cloud was leaning against the wall smiling. He was truly happy for them.

2½ years later.

They all stood in the hospital's waiting room just waiting full of worry. Was she dead? What was happening? Cloud was holding Aeris's hand tightly. Aeris was showing signs of a big belly, which actually contained Cloud's child. Yes, they got married after dating each other for a few months.Elena had her arm around Reno's waist.Mr. Lockhart was pacing the room staring at the ground. Everyone was waiting to hear what happend to Tifa.

Just then Rufus hurried in with worry on his face. Everyone went quiet and held their breath. Rufus's face was pale and he hadnervous sweat beads rolling down his fac. Light tears in his eyes.

Then a smile broke out on his face. "I'm a father of twins." He annoucned. Everyone smiled and started to cheer. Cloud jumped up pumping his fists in the air. "Alright! It's time for Uncle Cloud to spoil the kids!" He said happily. Mr. Lockhart broke down in happy tears. "What are they, Rufus?" Aeris asked standing up. Rufus grinned. "A boy and a girl." He said happily.

A few minutes later, they were talking to Tifa. She looked so tired but happy. She was holding her baby girl and Rufus was holding the baby boy. He was staring down into his baby's eyes, which were strangely ruby red. Just like Vincent Valentine's.

"So, what are their names going to be?" Elena asked. Tifa smiled brightly bobbing her baby abit. "This is going to be DanielleTifa Shinra." She said. Rufus nodded. "And this is Vincent Rufus Shinra." He said. Everyone smiled. "You named them after your mother and Vincent, didn't you?" Cloud asked with a smile. Rufus nodded with a grin. "Of course." he said. He went over and sat down next to Tifa. They shared a kiss. Now that they were parents to two lovely twins, they would be happy for the rest of their lives.

What?! Aw! Fine. I'll just do it the traditional way. And so they lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
